


Dream SMP/MCYT One-shots

by froghaven



Category: Dream SMP (Fandom), Dreamteam (Fandom), Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Alcohol, Alcohol Inaccuracies, Anal, Anal Fingering, Angst, Angst and Fluff, Angst with a Happy Ending, Apologies, Awkward typos that make me cringe everytime I find them after I post the chapter, Begging, Biting, Blood and Injury, Brat Skeppy, Consensual Sex, Creampie, Cuddling & Snuggling, Desire, Dirty Talk, Edgeplay, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Kissing, Heavy Angst, Light Bondage, Love Bites, Lust, M/M, Marking, Minecraft Setting/Environment, Minecraft physics, Morning Sex, Oral Sex, Oversized Clothes, Overstimulation, Panic Attacks, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Ribbons, Rough Sex, Safewords, Sex, Sex Toys, Sickfic, Sleepy Cuddles, Smut, Straddling, lewd thoughts, thigh-highs, washing mouth out with soap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:42:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 24,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28064136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froghaven/pseuds/froghaven
Summary: Oneshots of people on the Dream SMP aka porn that has a prompt :] With some fluff and angst as the cherry on top.Requests are closed as of 1-7-2021 <3
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Dream/BadBoyHalo, GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 222
Kudos: 1584





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> I want to clearly state all the people in these one-shots are people I respect and even admire, they're all kind people who make me laugh. The last thing I would ever wish to do is make them uncomfortable with works like these.
> 
> If they are ever to say they want these kinds of things to be taken down or they don't like them, I'd take them down in a heartbeat. If anyone in these one-shots has said that, I am not aware so if you've seen any of them have PLEASE tell me I will remove them entirely. That's all <3

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬• •♡• •▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬  
  
  
REQUEST STATUS: **CLOSED **_(25/28)_  
  
Requests in queue: **25**  
  
Requests completed: **6** **  
  
  
  
▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬• •♡• •▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬**  
  
  
  
For this, I will just be explaining what I will and will NOT do, also what a request should ideally look like. Along with the ships I'm sure I'll do, and the ships I won't do.

What I'd prefer a request to look like:

-The Ship

-Who is top and bottom

-A scenario or what kind of environment you want me to write them in. It can include Fluff as well.

That covers requests, if they have more details then that or just don't include everything I definitely will interpret a bit, If you'd like to have your name at the beginning of the chapter as in.  
  
 **(Insert User) requested this.**

Or if you'd like to remain anonymous.

I'd also like to address I love breaking the boundaries of stereotypical top's and bottoms and top x bottom. So feel free to make the bottom a power bottom, or even both of them top's who are fighting for dominance, it makes it all that much more amusing so be my guest.

Ships I will **NOT** do  
  
-Minors, I refuse to ships that include Minors such as Tubbo, Tommy, Ranboo (Since his age isn't confirmed) or Purpled

-NSFW and Fics of members who have stated they aren't comfortable with it. (As of now I am pretty positive that Jshlatt and Fundy don't like NSFW being made of them.)

-I have also now been made aware (1-7-2020) that neither Quackity nor Technoblade are comfortable with being shipped, I already have some chapters posted of them but as of this date and onwards I won't be taking any more requests involving the two, I hope this is understandable. And the chapters involving them will be deleted in due time. [By the way important note, Karlnapity is okay as long as its set **IN DREAM SMP** Since that is canon and Quackity is oaky with that as long as it stays Dream Smp related still wont write smut of him though, just fluff and angst ]

\- gxg or bxg this is bxb zone only, as strange as this sounds, I am terrible at writing smut with women

The Ships I'm sure I will do are in the tags but other ships are welcome as long as they aren't related to what I refuse to do :)  
  
I'm comfortable with writing almost anything, therefore the list of things I won't write is just that.  
  
Things I **WON'T** write  
  
-Kinks involving scat, piss, gunplay, knife-play, vomit

-rape/non-con(sensual)

  
I'm pretty sure that's all! I do have another work going and school so keep in mind not all of these will come out right away especially if I get a lot of requests. Works will always be ATLEAST 2k words, and I don't think they'll ever go past the 4.5k word count but who knows! So request away :) and I love prompts  
  
  
  
  



	2. Left Out (GeorgeNotFound/Dream/Sapnap)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was requested to me by a guest, thank you so much for this request! This request gave me the option of including smut or not smut. And by where I got to the perfect ending I was like "Nah, this doesn't need smut it's so adorable."
> 
> Thier request was:  
> Sapnap feels insecure and thinks dream and George are better off without him (Poly relationship). He feels left out on anything, whether it’s when George is streaming and Dream compliments and flirts with him, but Dream doesn’t do the same for Sapnap. Or it’s when he sees fanart about the two and he’s off in the distance. This worsens when while streaming, Sapnap gets hateful donos saying “you’re too ugly” “why are dream and George still hanging with you lol” and Dream and George don’t notice. His mindset deteriorates when he’s left out on cuddle-sections or stuff like that.
> 
> Dream and George start to suspect something is off with him when- whenever they say “I love you” he doesn’t answer back or fakes smiles. After they find out what’s wrong, Dream and George apologize and love the living shit out of him (smut or fluff).
> 
> I'm actually going to try and have the next request out before tomorrow but no promises! Lastly just to confirm I am doing requests in the order they were commented in.
> 
> WARNING: Chapter contains indirect suicidal intentions and lots of doubt. 
> 
> big angsty chapter but with tons of fluff too. <3
> 
> Includes:
> 
> -Fluff  
> -Gentle Kisses  
> -Praising

It was happening again, Sapnap had stopped counting long ago. It hurt too much to think about how many times Dream shot a flirty remark at George making the brit tell him off, no doubt blushing behind the camera.   
  
He wished Dream would flirt with him sometimes, make him blush and playfully annoyed at him. But it was rare, Sapnap didn’t want to say anything, he didn’t want to be a bother.   
  
He didn’t want to come off as selfish for the attention, so he always held his tongue just watching as his boyfriends flirted with each other barely even talking to him sometimes.   
  
He felt left out in the cold, he wanted to say something to tell them he wanted to be included too.    
  
He hadn’t even realized he started crying until he looked down at his keyboard, tear drops scattered across the keys.   
  
“Hey Sapnap are you okay?” George asked, his Minecraft character walking up to him crouching in front of him. The familiarity of his skin, the white sunglasses on his face, the blue shirt with a small red and white logo in center.   
  
Sapnap was snapped from his thoughts, wiping at his eyes quickly. “Yeah, I’m okay George.” He said crouching in front of George.   
  
“Oh okay, you just went silent for a bit there. I was getting worried.” They weren’t recording at the moment or streaming, instead they were testing out mods for the next video.   
  
They were planning to quit soon so Dream could cook dinner, they’d moved in together a while back after getting together.    
  
Sapnap knew if things kept on like this it would get harder to hide the fact he was getting awfully down in the dumps.   
  
Sapnap was glad George cared at least, it made him smile while he watched George circle him for a while. “Sapnap me and Dream are gonna go out on a date for dinner tonight, wanna come?”   
  
“Oh.” They’d planned a day and were inviting him, usually he would have jumped at the invitation. Now he didn’t answer for a few seconds, he should let them have a night of their own.   
  
He didn’t want to intrude, did they feel like they had to invite him. He swallowed hard at the thought shaking, why was he thinking that? George and Dream loved him; they'd never do that.    
  
Right? He hoped not, he also realized he’d forgotten to give George an answer. “Oh, uhm I don’t think so! I’m gonna stream, but thanks for inviting me.”   
  
George seemed to be skeptical with Sapnap’s answer, he let him slide when Dream came over hitting George with an iron sword.    
  
This made George turn around and begin chasing Dream. “I’m trying to talk to Sap and you just have to hit me don’t you!”   
  
Dream wheezes, laugh evilly darting through birch trees in the far distance. Sapnap looks at them before returning to a mine shaft mining at Diamonds, instead of Diamonds they dropped jelly beans though.   
  
The mod they were trying was a candy land pack that Dream had added his own twist to, it was pretty fun well besides having to hear his lovers flirt without him.    
  
Was he a bad boyfriend for wanting some love and attention too? He wanted a hug and maybe some kisses. He knew he could go into either of their rooms and ask.    
  
He felt bad though, they sounded like they were having fun in the game, he’d ruin it for them. When had he become so sensitive about stupid shit.   
  
He stayed quiet, throwing some snarky remarks here and there when Dream pointed out a cat must have gotten his tongue. He didn’t feel like himself, but he needed something to distract him and streaming would do that.   
  
After another hour Dream said they’d both be getting off to get ready to go out. Sapnap watches as both of their characters disappear into thin air, the chat showing they’d both left.   
  
He heard Dream across the hall in his room, opening his closet and looking through his clothes. Sapnap waited, hearing George walk downstairs after half an hour.   
  
He heard Dream’s door open and close and the door to his room open. Dream was dressed in a casual green tee, with jeans and some white sneakers.    
  
He came over and planted a kiss on Sapnap’s cheek. Soft and tender as it was Sapnap couldn’t appreciate it   
  
“We’re gonna get going okay Sapnap? We’ll be back later.” Dream said to Sapnap, nuzzling him affectionately before walking back towards the door.   
  
Before closing it he looked to Sapnap smiling at the raven haired. “Love you baby.” Sapnap didn’t say it back, he felt nervous for some odd reason he couldn’t describe.   
  
After a few moments Dream did close the door, and Sapnap heard him go down the stairs, some laughter and words being exchanged before the front door closed and the car was out of the driveway.   
  
Now Sapnap was alone, his stomach growled, he hadn’t eaten since yesterday morning. It had proved to be a bad idea, he got up and went to the fridge looking at the contents.   
  
He got out things to make a sandwich, and got a loaf of bread from the top of the refrigerator. He untied it and took out 2 pieces of bread, before returning the bread to its initial location.   
  
He prepared his sandwich and went back up to his room, putting the plate down on his desk and eating while watching a YouTube video.   
  
He tried to stay focused, but his mind was far away wishing he had gone on the date and was enjoying quality time with the two people he loved more than anything in the world right now.   
  
He started crying again, sniffling as he rubbed at his eyes hiccupping. He’d finished his food feeling that too had been a bad idea. He felt sick and lonely, he wished Dream and George were there hugging him and asking him what was wrong.   
  
The tears didn’t seem to stop, in his quiet room with only the sounds of the ceiling fan was painful. The only light was that illuminating off his computer on a paused video of some random horror game walk through.   
  
He calmed down after around an hour, his sobs turning into shallow sniffles, his tear stained cheeks stood out in the colors of his computer. The only thing he could think to do was stream so that was what he did.   
  
He set up everything and got onto the SMP server starting up his stream. The viewers started pouring in greeting him and telling him they were so glad he was streaming.    
  
“Hey guys! We’re gonna be working on El Rapids today.” Sapnap said cheerfully facing the screen jumping up and down.    
  
His first donation came in while he was making his way up the waterfall with the trident he’d acquired a few days ago.    
  
_ “Hey Snapple, I hope you’ve been having a good day your streams always make me super happy.” _ _  
_ _  
_ Sapnaps laughs and nods using a water bucket to let on top of the dirt formation. “My day’s been good, I’m glad the streams make you happy. Thank you for the dono.”   
  
Sapnap would say he was a good liar especially seeing as his day was barely passable as decent. The stream continued with nothing too exciting, as Sanap worked on El Rapids to get his mind off his loneliness.   
  
An earlier donation had asked Sapnap why George and Dream weren’t there; he told them they were both busy doing something out together.   
  
The fans had been told that George and Sapnap were visiting Dream a month ago and would be there a while instead of saying they were living together.   
  
While gathering wood from some trees with his Netherite axe Sapnap received another donation. The text to speech kicked in and Sapnap felt his heart sink at the words a lump in his throat.   
  
_ “You’re pretty boring, I wonder why popular people like George and Dream would bother hanging out with someone so lame, that’s probably why they ditched you.” _ _  
_ _  
_ The chat began moving rapidly at the donation, every so few people agreeing most of his fans boiling in anger that someone had the nerve to tell Sapnap that with a $10 dollars donation.   
  
The raven haired wasn’t sure what to feel. “I- Uhm thank you for the donation and I don’t know either haha. Chat, calm down, it's fine.”   
  
Sapnap’s voice cracked off at the end, only making the chat more upset. The words stung, more so hearing them from someone else. He went back to collecting wood trying to brush off the feeling that the donation was right.   
  
That his boyfriends didn’t really want him or need him, the thought was enough to make him start crying. He held back the tears from falling that were in his eyes, obscuring his vision. He stopped moving for a second to wipe the tears away.   
  
He didn’t want anyone to notice or to worry, he returned with a stack of oak wood, birch wood and spruce wood to El Rapids beginning his construction.    
  
The donation flew past his head after a while, other happy donations making him laugh and forget about it for the time being.   
  
Just as he’d finally fully relaxed another donation similar to the one from before was a punch to the gut.   
  
_ “Dream and George would be better off without you, you try too hard.”  _ _  
_ _  
_ It wasn’t true, he reassured himself Dream and George didn’t feel that way about him. His mind flashed back to the kiss Dream gave him and how his I love you sounded purefully true.   
  
The more he thought about the words, the more he over analyzed them, maybe the words were out of pity. Maybe the kiss was just to tease him and make him feel like he was loved when in fact he was wrong.   
  
The thought hurt, he was overthinking this far too much and it was killing him. Today really wasn't his day it seemed.    
  
Sapnap muttered a small thank you for the donation trying to focus back on building, but he couldn’t.   
  
He was shaking, his hand was shaking he tried to place an oak log for a column, his jittery hand causing him to place it next to another log instead.   
  
He tried again after breaking the log in frustration, this time he managed, from then on his placement of blocks became noticeably slower so Sapnap could concentrate on actually placing them in the correct position.   
  
The chat was probably still exploding from the donation and Sapnap couldn’t bear to look. Not even his fans encouraging and loving words could cheer him up right now.   
  
Dream and George must really hate him, wished he was gone. Maybe they never wanted to date him, just didn’t want to leave him completely out.   
  
Dream and George were perfect for each other, Sapnap was just a burden to them, he had to be. He was an obstacle for the both of them, the thought arose a choked sob from Sapnap.   
  
This didn’t go unnoticed, the chat was all worried. He couldn’t do it anymore and as if on cue one last donation came before he said he had to go and ended his stream.   
  
_ “Give up and just stop being such a nuisance to them.” _   
  
The words were ringing in his head, his throat closed up as he broke down. None of this was true, he needed to stop letting such foolish words get to him. He couldn't not let them get to him. The words sunk into him like ink on a piece of paper.   
  
_ You’re pretty lame _ , his choked sobs grew more frantic, while he turned around swiveling in his gaming chair. He shut off the computer, the dark enveloping him. _ They’d be better off without you. _ _  
_ _  
_ “No, no.” Sapnap tried to make his voice firm, but instead it came out in a small meek tone. On the computer desk, he could hear his phone going off in a symphony from getting pinged most probably on Twitter.   
  
He couldn’t bear to look, what if word got to George and Dream they’d begin to worry or maybe be straight with him and tell him he was a nuisance.    
  
He turned DND on, his fingers shaking, calling the only person he could when he was like this.    
  
“Bad.” Sapnap croaked out, sniffling as he held the phone to his ear, his kind hearted friend on the other end. “Sapnap, what’s wrong?”

“Everything, bad.” Bad sounded concerned and waited a moment before speaking. “Where are Dream and George shouldn’t they be comforting you?”   
  
Bad knew of their relationship and had always been supporting them, he was happy for the three. “Went out, on date I said I didn’t wanna go because I’d just get in- in way”    
  
Sapnap’s sentence was a bit jumbled up, not spoken correctly but Bad understood. Sapnap could practically feel Bad’s frown oozing through the phone.   
  
“Want to come over, Skeppy wouldn’t mind.”   
  
Sapnap shook his head even though Bad couldn’t see, he cried more the thoughts beginning to overwhelm him. “No, no. ‘m okay, I just need know. Bad, do think t-that Dream and George need me?”   
  
His sentence was missing words and Bad wanted nothing more than to hug his friend who seemed to be in a saddened state   
  
“What kind of silly question is that you muffin, of course!” Sapnap thanked Bad and promptly hung up after wishing his friend goodnight and making him promise not to tell Dream or George, or anyone else for that matter.   
  
Even with the other words, he didn’t feel any better. He went over to his bed and collapsed onto it, curling up the tears coming fast and relentlessly.   
  
While Dream and George were out having fun and enjoying each other's company Sapnap spent his late evening crying in bed.   
  
Sapnap didn’t hear when his lovers came home, he was too busy wrapped in his thoughts. He hadn’t stopped crying, scenarios were playing out in his head.   
  
The worst ones imaginable, he felt jealous of his two boyfriends, he felt like he didn’t get any attention compared to what they gave each other.   
  
Was he not enough, was he really a nuisance to them. His bottom lip quivered, he didn’t notice both George and Dream had entered his room until he felt Dream pulling the covers off of him.   
  
Sapnap’s eyes widened in shock, his eyes mirroring Dreams. “Sapnap? Baby what’s wrong, why are you crying?” George stood next to Dream immediately coming closer to see Dream was right.   
  
The light from out in the hall dimly lit Sapnap’s tears filled eyes and his tear stained cheeks. His eyes were pink and swollen. He sniffled backing up from them. “I’m okay I was just napping and had a nightmare.”   
  
He lies, a simple and believable lie. Dream reaches forward to wrap the boy in a loving embrace while George climbs onto the bed from behind hugging him tight too.   
  
“We’re here now it’s okay Sapnap.” The blonde wipes Sapnap’s tears, kissing his nose gently, while George kisses Sapnap’s head.    
  
“We love you Sapnap.” George says to him, but Sapnap refuses to believe he means it. His thoughts have him too far in to believe anything otherwise than the words are empty and out of pity.   
  
He doesn’t say them back, this makes George press his lips firmly together. Something was wrong, he dug into Sapnap’s eyes but found nothing. He supposed it was just the nightmare messing with the younger one.   
  
Dream and George left the room after some time of comforting Sapnap who wanted to keep crying. They went to their rooms, shutting Sapnap’s door leaving him alone again in darkness.   
  
After he was sure the night was still and everyone was asleep, he let himself creep out of bed and into the bathroom. He flicked on the light, it made him blink from the bright change before his eyes adjusted.   
  
His movements were careful, silent, not wanting to be caught doing something so shameful. He opened the medicine cabinet, his eyes frantically searching for what he needed.   
  
When his eyes landed on the bottle of pills, he grasped it within his shaking hands. When had he begun feeling like not enough. Around a month ago perhaps, he’d stop saying love you’s back to George and Dream around then too.   
  
He always assured himself it wasn’t true, that Dream and George loved him but after getting those donations he wasn’t so sure anymore.    
  
He opened the bottle looking at the small capsules inside. How many should he pop into his mouth, the whole bottle would be overkill.   
  
7 or 8 should do the trick, he poured the pills into his hand trying to keep steady. Cursing himself when he poured too many into his hand. He grabbed a small cup that was on the sink and filled it with water.    
  
He took a seat, sliding down the wall of the bathroom, his bottom hitting the cold, tile floor. Sapnap, hadn’t closed the door, but he’d turned the light back off thinking that was good enough. He looked down at the pills, and at the water.   
  
_ You’re just a nuisance to them. _ _  
_ _  
_ “Sapnap, what in the actual fuck are you doing.” Startled Sapnap nearly dropped the cup of water he was holding. A figure was in the doorway, they flicked the light switch.   
  
It was George he was standing there, looking at Sapnap in pure horror. As stern as his voice sounded he looked more upset.   
  
Sapnap tried to say something, but the words caught in his throat. “Isn’t what- what looks like.” George took one look at the pills and tears welled in his eyes.    
  
“Sapnap, no baby why would you-” George takes the cup of water from Sapnap and the pills.   
  
“N-no I promise I wasn’t gonna.”

  
“Don’t lie to me Sapnap.” George said this time his voice sounded upset as he poured the water out of the cop putting the pills back into the bottle.   
  
He turned around, crouching down to look at Sapnap in the face reaching a hand forward. Sapnap closed his eyes, beginning to cry again. “I’m so sorry I-i just. I feel like-”    
  
Sapnap choked out the words, so fearful of what would happen when he did. “Feel like you and Dream don’t need me anymore...you guys would be so much better off without me. All I am is a nuisance George, I’m just in the middle of you and Dream.”   
  
George lifts up Sapnap’s chin, his eyes burning with rage. Sapnap’s eyes dilated cowering back in fear, he’d been right. “Who in the hell put those thoughts in your head?”   
  
“I-it’s just that Dream always flirts with you, you’re always laughing and having fun so often and you cuddle. And I wanna cuddle too, I wanna laugh and be flirted with more. ‘M so sorry George m’ so so sorry.”   
  
“God dammit Sap, why didn’t you tell us.” George frowns, the anger rushing out of him, Sapnap’s muscles relaxing.    
  
“You aren’t mad at me..?”   
  
“Of course not sweetie, I could never be mad at you. I’m disappointed is all, me and Dream love you so much. You’re not a nuisance or a bother, we wouldn’t be better off without you. Is that why you didn’t wanna go on a date today? Be honest with me.”   
  
Sapnap hesitantly nodded, sniffling and shaking all over again. “Oh gosh...Sapnap I’m so sorry, I should have realized. Me and Dream both should have been giving you more attention.”  
  
“That was both me and Dreams fault, not yours okay?”    
  
Sapnap opened his mouth ready to protest, but George shut him up with a gentle kiss. It spread a warmth across Sapnap’s cheeks as George kissed him lovingly, evident he wanted to make up for things.   
  
He pulled back after a bit and pulled Sapnap into an embrace rubbing circles into his back and kissing his ear. “Don’t be sorry baby, none of this is your fault I’m so sorry I didn’t notice you were suffering. I love you baby.”   
  
Sapnap breathing starts to return to normal as he blushes, burying his face into George’s neck. “I love you too.”   
  
George smiles and smoothes his boyfriends hair gently. Sapnap decided not to tell George about the stream today, he didn’t need to know, it wasn’t important anymore.   
  
“Let’s go to Dream’s room , how does that sound?” Sapnap does in approval, George stands up picking up Sapnap in his arms. He carried him to the Blonde’s room, Sapnap and George both thought he’d be asleep.   
  
Instead when George opened the door Dream was sat up on his phone. The light from it enough to show he was pissed off, his eyes flickering with a burning emotion Sapnap couldn’t describe.    
  
Dream looked up, specifically at Sapnap his eyes piercing Sapnap. Panic began to rise in Sapnap’s chest, was Dream mad at him?   
  
Dream looked like he wanted to punch the wall, as he curled his hands into a fist after setting his phone aside. “What’s wrong, Dream?”   
  
“People, something’s wrong with people, Sapnap you weren’t having a nightmare earlier were you. You were thinking about those dono’s.”   
  
The color drained from his face, how had he not nought about it. “It’s all over twitter, the screenshots of the donations.”   
  
Dream’s face softened immensely, his voice sharp, but reassuring. “Why didn’t you tell us Sap? People were saying it sounded like you were crying, that you ended your stream because of it.   
  
George looked to Sapnap. “Is this true?” Sapnap looked down, shame filling every fiber of his body. “Mhm..” George huffs and sits down on the bed next to Dream, setting Sapnap in his lap.   
  
“What’d they say Dream?” Dream picked up his phone and showed George the screenshots. “Sapnap. Poor baby, you were already feeling horrible and then that just made it worse.”    
  
“What?” Dream looked to George in confusion, Sapnap buried his face into George as the brunette explained to Dream in detail the events that had just happened.    
  
Dream groaned, putting his face in his hands. “Sapnap.” His voice gentle now like candy, coating him sweetly and wrapping him with velvet.    
  
“Don’t ever do that again, I’d be indescribably upset if I lost you. I love you Sapnap don’t forget that.” Sapnap nods looking up to Dream, reaching out his hands for the older male.   
  
George lets go of Sapnap allowing Dream to put his arms around Sapnap’s waist and tug him close. Giving him kisses everywhere, soft tender kisses that gave Sapnap butterflies in his stomach.   
  
“You’re so cute and pretty for me, so amazing and loving. You and George are my entire world, don’t ever doubt it. Don’t let other people tell you otherwise.”   
  
Sapnap, smiled at those words nodding and snuggling up to Dream. “Let’s sleep here tonight, I want to hold you.” George offered getting up onto the bed and laying down. “Sounds like a plan, right Sap?”    
  
Sapnap nodded in agreement, letting Dream place him in the middle between him and George. Both of them embraced Sapnap giving him kisses that made Sapnap smile and giggle. They even sort of tickled at some point.    
  
“Get some rest Sapnap.” Dream whispered into his ear as Sapnap nodding, curling up against George’s chest while Dream hugged him from behind. He slept better than he could ever remember.   
  
In the warmth of both the people he loved more than anyone else. Nothing anyone could say from then on could change his mind that Dream and George saw him as special.    
  
Their words, their kisses made Sapnap feel right at home and right where he belonged. In the arms, in the comfort. He never wanted to leave.    
  
The last thing that he remembered before falling asleep was George’s soft voice whispering to him about how perfect he was.   



	3. Bakery Shenanigan (BBH/Skeppy)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I saw the opportunity and took it, this is 2 requests in one. If I can hit two birds with one stone why not! I morphed a request of BBH/Skeppy. this is for @slvtnap and @skeppysbbh :)
> 
> In common both of them wanted top Bad so I did that one just gave me the want of Morning sex which I tried my best to do! and the other request just specifically stated they wanted praise or degradation. 
> 
> Personally I cannot see Bad degrading anyone idk why I JUST AAA. So I went with praise and I hope I didn't totally butcher this I say because. I don't have a problem with Top Bad I love writing it! it's fun and interesting I've just always pictured him a bottom inside my mind. (I listened to Glitter by Zac Greer half the time I wrote this I would recommend giving it a listen.)
> 
> But anyways! Yes :D these were both splendid requests
> 
> BBH/Skeppy Top Bad Bottom Skeppy
> 
> Includes:  
> -Alcohol consumption  
> -Praise  
> -Creampie  
> -Morning Sex  
> -Biting

Sunlight streamed in through the window, the slightly ajar curtains not helping much seeing as they were made of thin material. The sun had risen hours ago but Bad despised the idea of leaving his bed.  
  
The sheets were warm, the blankets that covered him soft and inviting. They held him there, unable to do so much but move his position every once in a while.  
  
His room was rather frowzy, he’d failed to keep it tidy the past week. Soon enough it would bother him enough for something to be done, but for now it would remain as it was.  
  
Clothes strewn across the floor mostly in two corners. His once matutinal showers turned to happening late at night before going to bed.  
  
The past week he’d been exhausted. No matter how many cups of coffee he drowned himself in nothing seemed to wake him up.  
  
He’d even strayed from texting Skeppy every day, maybe that was what was paining him. Even now as he was curled up and deep in his slumber, he thought of Skeppy.  
  
He wished the boy was next to him, so that Bad could hug him close like an enormous teddy bear. Rat was at the edge of his bed, curled up and sleeping.  
  
The animal's fluffy white fur had just recently been groomed, luckily before Bad’s unexplainable fatigue. Bad hugged a cordate pillow to his chest, a gift mailed to him by none other than Skeppy a few Valentines ago.  
  
It gave him enough of the feeling, to soothe him back to his dreams after stirring uncomfortably. His eyelids were leaden as he finally fluttered them awake a few minutes later when Rat awoke and began nudging at his neck.  
  
Bad let out a low groan and stirred once again. “You hungry rat?” His voice was quiet and filled with hints of his drowsiness. In response the dog barked, her tail wagging happily nudging Bad once again.  
  
Bad let out a dry attempt at laughter and smiled. “I’ll get up in a few minutes, promise okay?” Lucy didn’t seem to understand the sentence.  
  
So instead her head cocked to the side, her wide eyes staring at Bad in anticipation. The sunlight was blinding at least in these circumstances.  
  
Bad shielded his eyes with his forearm blinking to get his eyes adjusting to the light quicker. After a moment he slowly put his arm down.  
  
The light was tolerable now, and Bad made a mental note to buy some new curtains that would block out the sun if they were closed.  
  
Sitting up, Bad glanced around at his mess of a room before arching his back and stretching his arms out a small noise protruding from his lips as he did so. “Mmph.”  
  
The fuzzy, energetic furball bounded from Bad’s bed onto the floor barking louder now. Bad swung his legs over the edge of his bed after peeling the blanket over him off.  
  
His feet touched the floor, the soft bristles of his carpet greeting him. He wiggled his toes in the feeling standing to his feet.  
  
He yawned and rubbed at his eyes briefly before following Rat out of his room and into the kitchen. He took his phone with him, groggily opening it up.  
  
He was met with his background, a picture of Rat in a little duck onesie. It made him grin, before opening up Twitter. He lazily typed out something to tweet, re-reading it a few times to make sure it was typo free.  
  
_Hey guys hope you’re having a good day so far :D_ _  
_ _  
_ He tweeted it out and almost instantly the likes came in with replies that Bad scrolled through for a few seconds smiling to himself. He really did love all of his fans with all his heart.  
  
He turned off his phone, letting the screen go from colorful to the black that gave him his own tired reflection. He dropped his arm to his side and flipped on the light on the kitchen.  
  
Rat’s empty bowl of food lay next to the island where the half-filled water bowl also was next to it. Bad leaned down taking the bowl with one hand, his phone firmly gripped in the other. He set it aside on top of the island counter.  
  
He made his way over to a cabinet, opening it and pulling out a bag of dry dog food. Rat barked happily at the sound of the the kibbles moving around in the bag.  
  
Bag giggled and opened up the bag, pouring the food into the shallow bow the sounds only making Rat bark louder. Bad laughed and smiled, rolling the bag back up to loosely seal it and store it away again.  
  
“I’m going, I’m going!” He closed the cabinet and grabbed the bowl once again placing it down in its respective spot.  
  
Rat happily began eating away at the food, kneeling her head down to reach inside and crunch on the food. Bad smiled down before a noise startled him, from his happy moment of staring at Rat.  
  
It was his ringtone, someone was calling him. He didn’t have to look at the caller ID to know who it was. The ringtone said it all for him, and his heart pounded.  
  
He reached his hand out to grasp his phone almost with a sense of desperation and immediately swiped his finger up to accept the incoming call.  
  
“Bad?” The voice was the one he thought so fondly of. It was Skeppy and he couldn’t be happier to hear from his boyfriend.  
  
They’d begun dating a few months ago after Bad had unintentionally told his friend how he truly felt towards him.  
  
Dating him was really the best part of his life at the moment, naturally he would want to know if Bad was okay. The grip on his phone tightened, smiling gently at the sound of Skeppy’s familiar voice.  
  
“Yeah? What’s up.” The older asks, he felt ten times better already getting to hear Skeppy.  
  
“Did you sleep alright?” The male asks him to which Bad nods even though the other can’t see.  
  
“Yeah I did, sorry that I haven’t been texting you too much lately.” Bad added onto it feeling slightly guilty.  
  
“Don’t worry about it, things will make up for it.” What did that mean? “I have a surprise for you Bad.”  
  
This peaked the boy’s interest and he pulled the phone closer to his ear, cradling it almost. “You know that bakery a few blocks from your house, that you’re always saying you love?”  
  
Bad nodded even though again Skeppy couldn’t see that. Of course he knew the place, he went there every weekend and got a blueberry muffin. In his opinion they were the best in town.  
  
He wondered what it had to do with anything and waited for Skeppy to keep talking.  
  
“Well, how would you feel if I told you I was waiting there for you, right now?” Bad giggled at the question, beaming.  
  
“Well that would be super cool! We could hang out and do so many other things! And I could even touch you in all the ways you always want.”  
  
Bad wasn’t usually one to tease, so the statement caused Skeppys cheeks to pinken on the other side of the line. “Oh Shush Bad.” A playful giggle left bad, Rat was now staring up at him curiously.  
  
“But anyways, that’s good to know because I _am_ here.” Bad’s mouth widened in shock as he repeated the words inside his head.  
  
“Wait what.” Bad might have almost yelled it if he didn’t dislike yelling so much. “You heard me Bad, so get over here we’re gonna have so much fun!”  
  
“Skeppy you muffin! You didn’t have to come all the way over here.” He muttered tearing up at the thought. He was really going to be able to see him.  
  
Bad hears Skeppy let out a small laugh, laced with some sort of irony. “I really really wanted to though Bad.” All Bad could do was sigh and tell Skeppy he’d be there as quick as he could.  
  
Bad was in a swivet as he rushed to his room, swinging the door open. He felt one-hundred times more awake now with this news. He was excited, so thrilled and nervous.  
  
He stripped himself of the clothes he’d slept in a pull on something casual. A measly blact shirt and some gray sweatpants.  
  
He grabbed a pair of socks and slipped them on with ease, a pair of tennis shoes following. Bad got up and shoved his phone into a pocket.  
  
He quickly shuffled from his room to the bathroom, he turned on the light and faced towards the mirror. He turned the knobs on the sink for some cold water, to make sure he woke up fully.  
  
He cupped his hands under the faucet, the water in between his two hands, leaking out in between his fingers. He gathered as much water as he could and splashed his face with it.  
  
He shivered from the feeling, wincing slightly from the temperature. He combed his hair and brushed his teeth hurriedly before turning off hre light and closing the door behind him with a soft click.  
  
“I have to go somewhere Rat, be good I should be back in a bit.” The male crouched down to scratch behind his dog’s ears. It didn’t last long and was soon getting up to grab his keys from a small hook on the wall near the door.  
  
____  
  
  
Sweet flour, strawberry icing, sprinkles. The scents filled his nose as Bad opened the door to his favorite bakery. Usually the smells would be the only thing he focused on, but no.  
  
Instead his eyes scanned everywhere until he spotted him; _Skeppy_ , his heart rate picked up. A few seconds after he’d spotted his boyfriend the other also spotted him.  
  
His face lit up as he motioned over, Bad’s feet carried him as fast as he could over to where Skeppy sat. He couldn’t help as he spread his arms wide pulling the other into a tight embrace.  
  
Skeppy returned the hug smiling and burying his face into the comfort of Bad’s neck. He inhaled the scent, it calmed him and eased the tension in his muscles. The nerves he once had disappeared within seconds.  
  
“I’m so happy to see you Bad.” Bad nodded and stayed silent, giving Skeppy a gentle squeeze to show he felt the same.  
  
After a few minutes of needed silence of the two just taking each other in, they released each other. “By the way what time is it Skeppy? I didn’t bother to check.”  
  
Skeppy arched an eyebrow before glancing down at a watch on his left wrist. “It’s 5:22 PM.”  
  
Bad Blinked in utter surprise, he’d slept that long? He really needed to knock himself out of whatever state he was in. “By the way I got you this I don’t want you to eat it until tomorrow morning though.”  
  
There was a rather sizable blueberry muffin inside a small plastic back, tied with a light lime green bow. Bad looked at in awe, his coffee brown eyes sparkling.  
  
“Woah! Thanks Skeppy.” Skeppy offers his boyfriend a smug expression. Bad tilts his head to the side, pressing his lips together. “What was that for?" "Oh nothing! Let’s head home. I wanna cuddle.”  
  
Bad was curious, shook it off before Skeppy handed him the muffin and they both walked home together. “Did you not rent a car?” Bad asked as they strode on the sidewalk.  
  
The sun was slipping down over the horizon, leaving the sky splashed with shades of yellow orange and red. It was rather stunning, and if Bad wasn’t staring at something, someone even more beautiful.  
  
The sky might have been the thing he kept his eyes fixated on. “Nope, I just wanna chill at your house and you can drive me somewhere if I really need to go.”  
  
Bad nods, their hands were intertwined as they walked, the gesture made Bad’s heart thump uncontrollably in his chest. They’d be alone in his house, they could do all the kissing and hugging they wanted.  
  
And maybe just maybe they could take things a little farther. Little did he know Skeppy was thinking far, far ahead of him.  
  
____  
  
The next morning Bad made himself wake up early, well at least what he considered early. 10 AM, read the clock on his end table. He yawned and rolled over, his dream from yesterday morning had become a reality.  
  
He was hugging Skeppy close to his chest, the other looked comfortable nestled in his arms and Bad giggled at the sight. He leaned down to kiss Skeppy’s forehead before slowly unwrapping his arms from the other.  
  
He got up carefully, slinking to the kitchen. He’d gone to bed before Skeppy had last night and only remembered waking up sometime later in the middle of the night to find Skeppy next to him.  
  
Now he trudged to the kitchen yawning, still tired but hungry. He opened the fridge and saw his muffin inside, it looked just as yesterday.  
  
Except it seemed as if the small decorative bow holding it closed had been taken off and then tied back on. He smiled and grabbed it, not paying much mind to the disturbance of the bow.  
  
He pulled at an end of the bow, causing it to undo itself. The ribbon was soft and silky in his fingers. He placed it on the counter before opening up the bag.  
  
The plastic crinkled and made a small noise as he fiddled it open to pull the muffin out from it’s confinement. It was cold now but it didn’t really bother the boy. He held the muffin and took a large bite, a sweet taste filled his mouth. The cakey part, and the blueberries inside.  
  
The taste was enough to make him close his eyes and relish from the taste of it all. He would have to get something Skeppy in return for such a treat.  
  
The baked good set well on his tongue, he was almost done with the muffin, the only thing left would have been the white cupcake-like liner.  
  
Then, he felt a strange sensation in his body. He had a bitter after taste on his tongue. He felt rather light-headed. What was going on? His breath became ragged and loud.  
  
Wait, was he, was he tipsy? Bad’s face darkened in color as he let out a low groan. Fuck, the bakery would never put alcohol inside anything they sold, which meant Skeppy had put alcohol inside the cupcake somehow. And Bad hadn’t even noticed it because there had been so little.  
  
But Bad had never been good at holding his alcohol so it still had a major effect on him. Which was why he rarely decided to drink, it got him hot and bothered in more ways than one. He left the muffin on the counter unfinished.  
  
His arms shook, what was he going to do? He still felt sleepy and now he was horny too? This was a disaster. He groaned Skeppy had set him up for this and with a reason too.  
  
It was only fair Skeppy helped him deal with this! He breathed in shakily steadinging himself before walking back to his room. He peeked inside to see Skeppy awake, on the bed staring at him. "Hey Bad." He said rather softly.  
  
He still appeared sleepy as he looking at Bad, but the smirk on his face made Bad scoff quietly. “You know exactly what you did, you little muffin." Skeppy laughed and flopped down onto the bed.  
  
"But are you really upset about it~?" Bad shook his head, he felt the boner in his pants growing. He walked over and climbed into the bed next to Skeppy. It almost seemed like none of this was real. His voice came out in a soft huff.  
  
His eyes were still lidded with the idea of sleep, but his mind had other plans. "Is it okay if I touch you?" Skeppy rolled over onto his side to face Bad. "Of course." The voice was soft and tempted Bad even more.  
  
His hands roamed forward to slide up Skeppy's thin shirt. It was loose around his abdomen. The older male scooted closer to place kisses upon Skeppys stomach after lifting his shirt up.  
  
His boyfriend let out a soft moan, shivering from the sensation. And Bad continued, slipping down the shorts he wore.  
  
He placed a kiss on his thigh, nipping at the skin playfully. "Hehe, are you gonna punish me~?" Skeppy teased, moaning from the feeling of bad moving lower and slipping down his boxers kissing the tip of his member.  
  
"Normally, I would but I'm way too tired." He nibbles and nuzzles Skeppy's thigh. Slowly Bad removes his shirt and then the rest of his clothes. "You look so fucking hot." Skeppy purrs earning himself a language from Bad.  
  
Bad rested himself lightly over Skeppy. “You want me to loosen you up right?” Bad was itching to fuck his boyfriend, he felt so lewd and the way Skeppy gently touched his cock wasn’t helping.  
  
“Nope, I already did it.” Skeppy whispered to him seductively causing Bad to shudder. “Of course you did, you’re so lewd.” Bad purred back, spreading Skeppy’s thighs with his arms.  
  
Being able to touch him, feel him, Look at him in person as they spoke. It was like a fever dream, but it wasn’t. It was really happening and Bad couldn’t be more overjoyed.  
  
“You ready? Tell me if I should slow down okay?” Skeppy nods his cheeks a light rosy pink from the slight embarrassment. “I will, please do it.”  
  
The slight edge to Skeppy’s voice, pressed Bad on to enter the boy under him. Slowly he guided his cock inside, groaning from the tight heat.  
  
Skeppy tensed up, his back arching enough to make Bad giggle followed by another moan. “Feels good?” He whispered softly to Skeppy who was panting softly.  
  
“It feels amazing, please move Bad.” Bad obeyed his lover's command slowly pulling out before thrusting back inside. The thrusts became a rhythm Skeppy could become accustomed too, making him grip onto Bad’s arms tightly.  
  
“That’s a good boy Skeppy, all pretty for me taking me so well. You wanted this so bad you couldn’t even tell me. You’re such a cheeky muffin, even in real life.”  
  
The sound of skin against the moans that feel from both of their mouths. It obduced any other noise from outside and inside the house.  
  
“So cute, you’re taking me so well. Tell me how bad you want me to come inside.” The demanding and praising words coming from Bad were so foreign to Skeppy.  
  
It only turned him on even more and made him want to be good for Bad. “P-please, please Bad I want you to do it inside, I’m so desperate. I _want_ to be a good boy for you.” The words came out in hard forced breaths.  
  
It made Bad giggle once again at the effort as he kissed the other’s cheek tenderly. “You’re being such a good boy right now, so obedient and good for me. I know you like it that way.” Bad purred, his thrusts slowing down from being close to climax.  
  
In the whole situation Skeppy had already come, the thick semen splattered all over his own stomach. When he had Bad had no doubt praised him for it telling him how beautiful and handsome he was.  
  
Now Bad was getting ready to give Skeppy what he had long been awaiting, Bad inside of him giving him every single drop of his orgasm.  
  
“Please Bad, please, please.” Skeppy clenched down around Bad’s length, hoping to make the process a little faster. This indeed did what he hoped, causing Bad to moan and bury his face into Skeppy’s shoulder.  
  
With more than a bite at Skeppy’s neck for warning he came inside, the grip on Bad’s arm was almost enough to bruise as he threw his head back.  
  
He swore out, but he couldn’t hear him anything and everything was drowned out by the immense pleasure. He did hear something though and those words soothed Skeppy into a comfortable sleep.  
  
_“You’re so perfect, I love you.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm actually really excited for the next request, it's a request involving Catboy Quackity and I'm so excited ejfdns. I'm a big Quackity fan, I wanted to also finish this earlier but he did an official Birthday stream last night and yes I had to.
> 
> But yeah, so I am very excited to work on the next request. I hope to have request back open in the next 2 weeks by the way! after I finish around 13 more requests Have a wonderful rest of your day guys! (´∩｡• ᵕ •｡∩`) 
> 
> (P.S. When I open requests back up if anyone has any angst request I'd love to take any of them, I have one angst request in queue right now, but writing angst makes my heart so happy so yes.)


	4. UPDATE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While I could have just put this in the notes of the next request I do, I feel this is very important so instead I made a chapter for it that is all.

To put this bluntly, I won't be taking any more requests involving Technoblade or Quackity it has come to my attention that both of these CC's are not comfortable with being shipped therefore I find it very important that I respect this wish. For the requests I already had involving any of these two I replied to all the people who requested them saying I won't be doing their requests.  
  
While I do apologize for the inconvenience the CC's are all people who I highly look up to and ironically enough Quackity and Technoblade are my favorite CC's which means if anything I should have known about this. So I want to sincerely apologize to the community and to Technoblade and Quackity even though I'm sure they won't see this since they don't spend their time reading smut one-shots lmao.   
  
And the number of requests I had involving any of the two were 12 but two of them were Karl/Quackity/Sapnap and for those I can still do them just of course excluding Quackity! I hope the people who requested anything involving either of the two can understand. It is my top priority that everyone in these one-shots is at least not against them so I also want to thank the 2 people who made me aware of this I highly appreciate it. And of course still no Fundy or Jshlatt that is all looking forward to the next request! **( Update/Side Note 1-8-2021: I also forgot to mention that any requests involving these two (6) will be deleted as to take this fully responsibly.)**


	5. Suds (BBH/Skeppy)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :] Hi, yes hello. This is the next request done and finished! I won't start working on the next one for around a week. I'm gonna be taking a week to rest more and also work on an angst writing I've been writing and am really liking!
> 
> Hope you enjoy this one and thank you guys all so much, almost 40k hits! That's insane B)
> 
> Top BadBoyHalo, bottom Skeppy
> 
> Includes  
> -Soap play (Yes and by this I just mean it's used from the expression 'Washing someone's mouth out with soap.)  
> -Degradation  
> -Dirty Talk  
> -Bratty Skeppy  
> -Marking/Love Bites  
> -Slight Biting

“Skeppy! Language you little Muffin!” Bad sternly scolded his closest friends for having used a curse word on stream for the umpteenth time today.   
  
It was starting to get on Bad’s nerves, luckily he wasn’t streaming or he would have gotten rather upset. Skeppy was the only one streaming out of the two and therefore he found it fun to pick on his friend.   
  
“Awhh what are you doing to do about it?” Skeppy asks, clearly smirking from ear to ear. Skeppy knew his friend was upset without even having to see his face.   
  
Bad and Skeppy had become roommates for quit a while and became sex buddies along with it. At first they’d both been hesitant about it, but by now it was just second nature.   
  
And Skeppy being an absolute brat was also becoming an everyday thing. And frankly Bad was starting to get weary of it.   
  
“Listen Skeppy just stop doing it.” He whined and pleaded with Skeppy, who laughed it off and went back to sorting through their chests in the game.   
  
Currently they were on the SMP not doing too much besides goofing off and running around. But as of around an hour ago Skeppy unexpectedly started using crude words.   
  
And no matter how much Bad asked him he would at most stop for a few minutes then start right back up with it. It was honestly rather irritating to Bad since he had even been asking nicely this entire time.   
  
“If you really want me to come make me  _ pussy _ .” Skeppy went one. Now that had really been the final straw. Bad let out a low snarl before lowering his voice an octave.   
  
“Skeppy, stop it.” He answered not a trace of a whine in his voice, this wasn’t a request. It was a demand.

Skeppy's next words caught in his throat at such a tone. Bad hated using it. He was being serious but the younger male refused to give in.

He was trying to test his friend's limits and if this was what it took then so be it. He would go as far as he needed to to get what he wanted. Skeppy enjoyed being a brat.

It meant Bad would usually put up with him and when he didn't he would punish Skeppy. But punishments were never that terrible and who was to say the black-haired male didn't enjoy them?

After all, it was Bad. What was the worst he could do this time around? The thought made Skeppy smirk.

He laughed through his mic and leaned back in his gaming chair for a few seconds. He put a hand on his headphones humming as if taking Bad's words into consideration.

"Hmm why should I?" He teased speaking to Bad.

"Because. I asked you to and I was nice about it." Bad's voice was still firm like before. It sent a shiver down Skeppy's spine.

"Really? You just seemed to be begging me." Skeppy said not even focusing on playing the game anymore. Instead he was focused on battling it out with Bad.

"Skeppy. Let's keep playing and refrain from using naughty language." Skeppy could hear the annoyance bubbling up in Bad through the screen. It made him chuckle in amusement.

"What if I don't want to huh? What are you gonna do? Call me a muffin." He edged on while bringing his hand to rest on his desk.

His chin came next, as he sat in his palm and stared at his computer screen profusely like he did often. He heard a low sigh before the shuffle of something on the other side of the call.   
  
Skeppy got a notification on his phone and watched as the screen lit up before him on his computer desk.   
  
It was a message from Bad and from the silence he was getting it couldn’t be good. Nervous as he was, he was also rather exhilarated from what was to come.   
  
He picked up his phone and swiped up to unlock it, he ignored everything else and went straight to his messages. Bad’s was at the top his new messages’ text in bold.   
  
**Skeppy stop being a muffin, I’ll make you regret it if you keep going.** **  
** **  
** His eyes glazed over the words and bit his lip. Why did that arouse him? He could only imagine how many meanings that sentence could have.   
  
The thoughts that spiraled through his mind caused a heat in his body and a rush of blood to in between his legs.   
  
He leaned forward and looked at his stream chat. They were all wondering why he was being all silent. Skeppy sat up straight and cleared his throat making up a lame excuse to stop streaming.   
  
“Sorry guys, I just got an important call. Thank you all so much for stopping by.” Skeppy smiles even though the viewers couldn’t see.   
  
Shortly after he ended his stream saying his final goodbyes, he was growing impatient. “Bad! You didn’t have to be such a fucking party pooper that whole time.”   
  
His voice was showing some trace of defiance but it was all just to get Bad even more riled up. It was fun to be under the others mercy and he wasn’t one to complain.   
  
“Skeppy, I’ve asked you to stop so many times. But you just don’t know how to do that do you?” Bad’s voice was lower than before and tainted with some hint of irritation.   
  
“Nope! I’m a rule breaker y’know.” Skeppy had a shit eating grin on his face as he laughed and kicked back in his chair, he lifted his legs up into the chair with him, crossing them.   
  
“I really didn’t want to have to do this Skeppy.”   
  
“Do what!”    
  
“Oh, you’ll find out.” Bad had a devious plan in mind, one that might finally get it though to Skeppy. Skeppy could hear Bad get up from his chair and walk away.   
  
Skeppy shut off minecraft along with his computer and swiveled in his chair. At last he heard the door to his room open.    
  
There stood Bad, giving him a look that suggested he was in deep trouble. Well whatever deep trouble meant in the man’s mind. Skeppy stared at Bad expectantly, licking his lips.

Bad reached forward to tug at the male wrist and bring him up from his chair. They shared a look to confirm they were both okay with what could happen.

All Skeppy has to do was give an affirming nod before Bad smirked and nodded, a tight hold around his hand. Bad led Skeppy out of his room and towards the bathroom.

Skeppy couldn't help it as his heart rate picked up, his imagination running wild. His friend glanced back at him every few seconds with an eyebrow raised.

"You really are excited for this aren't you?" He asked teasingly, pressing his lips together like he always did when amused.

"Maybeee." Skeppy replies back a quirky smile on his lips.

"I knew you were an attention whore but wow." The word slipped off Bad's lips before he could stop it.

Skeppy blushed at the sentence not having expected it and hung his head low to spare himself the embarrassment. He coughs into his hand to try and refocus himself. 

"Maybe I am." He muttered quietly as he heard a light snort from Bad. "Uh huh, maybe."

They reached the only bathroom in the house and went inside. Bad quickly flicked on the light before closing the door behind Skeppy.

"So, what are we doing in the bathroom?" Skeppy uttered looking up at Bad. The other smiled down at him chuckling.

"Well I was thinking. What could finally get you to stop using naughty language all the time? And what better punishment than to wash out your mouth with soap."

Skeppy blinked at Bad, he couldn't possibly be serious. The expression on Bad's face suggested he was being very literal.

"It's a form of punishment and you like those don't you? Can't even punish you because you like everything."

Bad scowls and wraps one of his arms around Skeppy's waist pulling him close, the younger male could feel something prodding at his ass. 

It made him whimper in anticipation and try to grind back on it. Bad pulled back enough to lift his hand and strike Skeppy on the ass.

He yelped and moaned softly from the undeniable pleasure. Bad mouth was right next to his ear as he whispered.

"And you're going to be still and be good for me."

Skeppy let another low whine escape him when he felt lips on his ear lobe. Bad gently sucked and gently nipped at his ear with teeth. He leaned his head back on Bads chest and let out a pleased sigh.

"Like that don't you? Now open your mouth."

Skeppy did as he was told, his mouth ajar in an awkward oval shape. The faucet to the sink is turned on and Bad wet his fingers.

He rubbed them over a bar of soap in a small dish on the sink. He proceeded to pick it up with his fingers and bring it under the water to drench it completely. Skeppy watches his eyes tracing over the round edges of the object.

Bad took the slippery soap and brought it up to his open mouth rubbing it on his top lip.

It made Skeppy shudder and close his eyes from the feeling.

The smell of lavender fills his nostrils, it's light. Clearly not a strongly scented soap, he hoped it didn't taste as terrible as he thought. Bad whispered into his ear giving him reassurance.

"If it's too much, remember to use the safe word or tap on my arm 2 times, got it?"

Skeppy nodded and felt a corner of the soap make its way into his mouth. It hit his tongue and rested there, Skeppy was forced to taste it. It was unpleasant and made him want to gag.

The spit collecting in his mouth created suds around the edge of his tongue.

He closes his eyes trying to distract himself from the taste. Bad pulled out the soap and then thrusted it back inside. This time it was slightly deeper.

It made him choke and Bad immediately retracted the soap out of his mouth again. A few seconds passed and then it was back inside.    
  
The thrusts weren't timed in any way and each one mad Skeppy slightly gag from the sudden feeling of having it in his mouth.

He became accustomed to the large size but not to the taste. It was sharp and bitter and tasted of strong incense.

"Color?"

Bad asked him, pulling out the bar of lilac colored soap from his mouth.

Skeppy breathes out the taste in his mouth gross and disgusting. He could easily tell Bad to stop and he would, he knew he would. He didn't want to though, so he muttered out what was necessary to keep it going. 

"Green."

Bad always found it important to make sure Skeppy was okay with what they were doing. Therefore constantly checked up on him to make sure he was doing okay. With the confirmation he was still fine he shoved the soap back into his mouth.

"Do you think you've learned your lesson huh? Won't have such a bad mouth next time on stream will you?"

Bad asked, edging Skeppy on, while increasing the speed of his thrusts. Suds were at the corners of his lips now, forming sizable bubbles.

Skeppy shook his head with vigor at the question.

The hard on in his pants wass twitching from the restraint and the pleasure of being at Bad's mercy. All while Bad was punishing him, he was leaned over to litter his neck with love bites.   
  
Skeppy keened and moaned out gagging on the soap spitting out, panting trying to get the taste out of his system.   
  
“You learned your lesson Skeppy?”   
  
Skeppy shook his head desperately to get more out of this.   
  
“No, no please keep going.” He whimpered out to which Bad tsked and took the soap out of Skeppy’s mouth. He shoved it back in and out for a few minutes getting a choked whine each time.   
  
When Bad finally saw fit he took the soap out of Skeppy’s mouth. Then gently pushed Skeppy’s head down to the sink and turned the water on.   
  
He helped Skeppy rinse out his mouth while groping his ass. Then to get Skeppy really into it he spanked him again and again. Once on his right cheek and then his left.   
  
Repeating the process Skeppy moaned and sometimes choked on the water he was trying to get into his mouth to wash away the distasteful soap.    
  
Skeppy couldn’t take it, the stimulation was too much for him to handle, he squeezed his thighs together and groaned.   
  
And then he came in his pants.   
  
It was embarrassing but it happened. He blushed and shut his eyes tightly, turning the knobs to turn off the faucet. He groans out trembling from his orgasm.   
  
“Did you come in your pants? You did, didn’t you’? Didn’t even have to touch you directly, tsk.”   
  
Skeppy’s face turned red with shame as he panted and leaned his head down farther to touch the cold edge of the sink.   
  
“I guess I’ll let you relax for now.”    
  
And with that Bad picked Skeppy up carrying him back to his room and laying him down in bed after changing his clothes and cleaning him up.   
  
Bad had a feeling Skeppy wouldn’t do what he’d done today anytime again soon.


	6. Quiet Down (GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooo, new request done is pog. Okay I'm probably gonna not be done with the next one for another week. I finished writing the angst piece but, I want to spend the next week proof reading it and making it perfect. That's all! This was a request by a by a guest I hope they enjoy 
> 
> GeorgeNotFound (Top)/Sapnap(Bottom)
> 
> Includes  
> -oversized sweater  
> -thigh highs  
> -Light bondage  
> -sex toys  
> -over stimulation  
> -edging  
> -rough sex  
> -Straddling  
> -dirty talk  
> -begging

Sapnap missed it too much, having George touch him and pay attention to him. Nowadays it seemed whenever he tried to enthrall his partner the other would tell him he was busy.    
  
Sapnap would always get whiny and might stomp his foot or cross his arms like a toddler, he’d be met with a glare that immediately shut him up.   
  
It wasn’t about affection, it was being touched sexually, George always made sure to give him plenty of kisses and nuzzles. It wasn’t until he wanted to get hot and heavy with George that he would decline.   
  
They hadn’t done anything in  _ ages _ . Well, more like a couple weeks but that was still forever in his mind!   
  
Today Sapnap was determined to get his attention and drive his lover over to the edge to the point he couldn’t possibly resist. It was a devious plan and one that would surely succeed.  
  
There was no way he could fail, he’d planned it out so strategically. He’d never let himself live it down if he somehow didn’t manage to make George bend him over and fuck him.   
  
Just imagining it made him squeeze his thighs together as he thought about it, anticipation was rising in him. All he had to do was wait for the right time to strike.   
  
When George asked him if he wanted to come along while the brit went grocery shopping he curtly declined saying he had something  _ very  _ important to do.   
  
“Well alright then, I’ll be back in a bit.” He says and smiles gently before kissing Sapnap tenderly on the cheek.   
  
Sapnap gives him a small and innocent smile as George takes his leave. Sapnap waits until he’s sure he’s long gone to get up and tip-toe to the older’s room   
  
He wasn’t sure why he was still being cautious, no one was home. Maybe it was just instinct that caused him to quietly creep there.   
  
Once safely inside the bedroom he closed the door behind him with a soft  _ click _ before beginning his scavenger hunt.    
  
He stalked over to his closet and went inside scanning the wide assortment of clothing. He put a finger on one and slowly trailed the tip of his thumb down the line of attires until he reached it.   
  
“Bingo!”   
  
He grabbed the sweater and pulled it off the hanger carelessly. He held it up with his two hands grinning. It was big even for George but he kept it saying he would use it for something or give it away to a local homeless shelter.   
  
It was a light blue, soft and fluffy sweater with a cartoony black cat near the right nipple area that on Sapnap would reach halfway to his thighs, he hugged it to his chest giggling like he’d won the lottery.   
  
He walked back out of the closet after turning off the light inside. He went back to his room and laid the sweater down gently on his bed.    
  
Smoothing it out to get any unwanted creases out of the way he examined it, feeling the soft material it was made out of with his index finger. He hummed and set it aside, going on a search in his room.   
  
He tugged open a drawer from his dresser and dug to the very bottom finding what he needed tucked away and folded neatly. He pulled them out and closed the drawer up.   
  
He unfolded them and studied them thoroughly, they were a pair of black thigh-highs he’d bought long ago just on some impulse. But now they would prove to be very handy in the current scenario.   
  
They were rather lacy, almost in a lingerie style, at the top there was an intricate design that eventually cut off into just solid black. Not to brag but he would look so good in them.   
  
The plan was simple, George had mentioned streaming today and before hand talking to Dream about what they would do.   
  
Sapnap would simply waltz in there like he owned the place and make George touch him, get him hot and bothered, just enough to cut his stream short and screw him senseless.   
  
It would be absolutely perfect, he took the sweater and thigh-highs, sliding them carefully under his bed.   
  
In a few hours the time would be upon him, all he had to do was be patient.   
  
Soon George came home and Sapnap helped him put away the groceries, all while smiling sweetly and talking that way as well.    
  
George raised an eyebrow at the act, quite suspicious of what could be making Sapnap act all nice.   
  
“Did something good happen?” George asked while putting a box of cereal on top of the fridge.   
  
“Oh something  _ great _ happened, but it’s a surprise!” The raven says while grabbing a carton of milk and putting it in its respective place.   
  
Sapnap could not be up to any good and this made George start to think of what possibly could have happened, but nothing came to his mind.   
  
“Alright then.” The brunette responded while they continued to store away all the food.   
  
____   
  
  
Sapnap waited until he heard George in his room speaking to someone. He also made sure to confirm it was Dream which wasn’t difficult.   
  
“Oh my god Dream, shut up!”   
  
He would hear the mention of the Floridians name tossed around constantly, Sapnap knew it was time to prep himself.   
  
He went into the bathroom with a small bottle of lube and uncapped it, lathering it onto his fingers. He bent himself over the sink, enough to gain good leverage of his hole.   
  
He used his free hand to tug at the hem of his pants and hurriedly pull them down, he teased his entrance, poking and prodding at it as he moaned out softly.   
  
He slipped one finger inside and let out a loud gasp as he tensed up and waited for a minute to move his finger deep inside. He wiggled it around, wincing at the smallest movement.   
  
Man anyone watching do this would have thought he was virgin when that was indeed not the case.   
  
He rested his temple down onto the cold surface of the sink, as he forced a second finger inside.    
  
He whimpered and curled them up letting out an enticing moan from the pleasure of hitting his prostate dead on.   
  
He couldn’t resist fucking himself with hsi fingers and envisioning it was George ramming in and out of him.   
  
“F-fuck~, oh yeah right there! Fuck me harder, I want it so bad.”    
  
He mumbled to himself, he was going to cum at this rate. He had to stop himself from inserting a third digit and completely letting go.   
  
He pulled both of his fingers out that were now coated in a little left over lube and his wetness.    
  
He washed them off before he heaved and took in deep breaths of air to calm himself. He was only half hard and he would just have to let it be that way.   
  
He exhaled shakily and stood back up straight, before pulling his pants and boxers back up and walking out of the bathroom.   
  
The sweater and thigh-highs were just as he’d left them under his bed. Sapnap had gone back to his room and stripped himself down naked.   
  
Sapnap tugged the sweater over his head, his head popping through the neck hole as he adjusted it to his liking. He sat down on the bed and pulled on each thigh high, they fit him perfectly.   
  
He went over to the mirror in his room to look at himself. Shit, he looked absolutely stunning, if he was George he would totally fuck him.   
  
He made his way to Geroge’s room, and peeked through the crack in the ajar door. The Brunette was seated as his desk, something on the screen having his full attention.   
  
Sapna took the chance to silently slip inside and creep up behind George. He brings his lips to the other’s ear and whispers.   
  
“Whatcha doin?” He asks in a seductive tone trying to play it cool.   
  
George doesn’t even turn to look at him.   
  
“Sorry Sap, I’m a little busy. Can we talk later?” He muttered in a hushed voice so Dream wouldn’t over hear.   
  
“No! It has to be right now.” He protested and whined leaning down to kiss at George’s neck in an attempt to get him to comply.   
  
“Listen Sapnap. I’m in the middle of something, so go back to your room and please wait for me. You want to be a good boy don’t you?” He asked in that firm voice that put Sapnap on edge.   
  
“No, I’ll be a bad boy if it means you’ll pay attention to me.”   
  
George grunts in a displeased manner, he tells Dream he had something to take care of and mutes himself.    
  
He swiveled in his office chair around to face Spanap and his breath caught in throat.   
  
“What are you wearing?” His eyes traced Sapnap’s figure and it made him shiver.   
  
“What does it look like?” He said and walked forward to straddle George's lap. “C’mon Georgie, we haven’t had any fun together in weeks. Pleaseee can’t you take a break.  _ For me? _ ” He whined desperately and grinded down in the other’s lap.   
  
George was silent before laughing.   
  
“Man, you do look really amazing right now. But what a pity, I have a stream to do and you really pressed my buttons Sapnap. If you had just been a good boy and waited until I was done, I would have done anything you asked me to.””    
  
He growled the words, gripping Sapnaps wrist tightly after he grabbed hold of it. He stood up, sweeping up Sapnap in his arms and leading him to the bed.   
  
He practically threw him down onto it and spread his legs. He noticed he wasn’t wearing any form of underwear and smirked.   
  
“You really wanted this huh? Tell you what, if you can be quiet during the entire stream, I’ll fuck you so good all you’ll think about is me.”   
  
Sapnap wailed at those words and nodded his head up and down frantically.   
  
“Yes, yes. I will, I promise.” He breathes out, spreading his legs wide.   
  
“That’s it, now be still for me, okay?” George mumbles to him in a low tone, he went over to his bedside table and slid open the drawer.   
  
Sapnap cried from the loss of touch and squirmed slightly. George returned to him with a thick red ribbon in his hands.    
  
He twirled it around his finger and hummed getting to work as he tied Sapnap's wrists together above his head. He took his feet and tied each of them to either of the bedposts at the foot of the bed.   
  
“Look so pretty for me, isn’t that right? You did all of this for me, just be a good boy and I’ll give you anything you want.”   
  
He whispered, rubbing a finger to Sapnap’s hole and giving him a devil-like smile.   
  
“Already loosened yourself up? You were really ready for this weren’t you? A little slut, being so needy for me.”   
  
George fingered Sapnap just to pull beautiful moans out of his mouth and to make him writhe to tease him.   
George grabbed something else that had been resting at the foot of the bed that Sapnap had failed to notice.   
  
It was a vibrator and Sapnap looked at it practically drooling. He bucked his hips trying to tell George he needed it badly.   
  
“So fucking desperate, I love it that way.” He rubbed the toy at his hole before shoving it all inside. Sapnap groaned and arched his back from the pleasure.   
  
In seconds George whipped a small remote that he assumed went to the vibrator and turned it to the lowest setting.   
  
The low hum of it inside him made Sapnap gasp and shut his eyes. He felt the sweater being yanked upwards as George littered his chest with soft kisses.   
  
He also felt something slide over his cock and he shivered at the new sensation. What was that? He looked at his erection to see a cock ring on it.   
  
His eyes widened as he stared at George. He couldn’t possibly be serious about this, he wasn’t even going to be allowed to cum?   
  
He cried out and thrashed as George suddenly turned the vibrator up all the way.   
  
“Oh god! Please George! T-too much, s-so good.”    
  
The vibrator was hitting him in just the right places and making him writhe and squirm even more.   
  
George brought his fingers to his lips, while he shook his head back and forth.   
  
“This won’t do at all, that’s not quiet is it?”   
  
Sapnap whines and forces himself to not make further noises.   
  
“Good boy, the stream should only be for around an hour. Think you can handle it?” George asked him and Sapnap nodded once again as the vibrator was turned back down.   
  
He panted and closed his eyes as he watched George turn away from him and return to sit in his chair.   
  
Watching George so close to him, but still not right there touching him was torture. But he knew if he was good and did as George said he would be rewarded.   
  
For an entire hour he squirmed and struggled as George toyed with the settings to the toy inside Sapnap endlessly. He had to bite down on his tongue hard enough to make it bleed to prevent from moaning out loud.   
  
He wanted to cum so badly, he needed to but he couldn’t and it was aching so badly. His cock was twitching with need and he couldn’t do anything about it.   
  
After an hour he already had a dry orgasm and continued being squeamish as he whined from the undeniable pleasure coursing through him.   
  
The stimulation was too much Sapnap was sure to cry out any second begging George to let him cum.   
  
He was about to break, he couldn’t take it anymore when he finally heard the words he’d been dying to hear for what seemed like eternity.   
  
“Well, I think I’m gonna end the stream. Bye guys! Thank you all for sticking around.” Sapnap breathed out a sigh or relief but it wasn't over yet.   
  
A few minutes passed of silence and Sapnap wept, arching his back and panting from the vibrations.   
  
Finally George came over to him and hummed, he ran a finger down his stomach and down to his painfully erect cock.   
  
“You were so good for me, so quiet and good. What do you want Sapnap? Tell me. You were such a little attention whore. So now you’re gonna beg me like a slut.” He purred and rubbed at the tip of Sapnap’s dick.   
  
“PLEASE, PLEASE LET ME CUM SIR.” He screams out, tears streaking his face as he begs George to let him release.   
  
“I’ve been such a good slut for you!” He pants and whines shaking as George turns the setting up higher.   
  
“I suppose since you said please the least I could do is let you cum.” George finally removed the cock ring and Sapnap snapped his head back in ecstasy as he climaxed.   
  
George coaxed him through the entire thing, telling him how good he’d been throughout the whole thing.   
  
“Do you want me to fuck you slut? Fuck you until you’re begging me to stop? You’d like that wouldn’t you. Had me so pent up, I could hardly stand hearing your beautiful whines while I streamed.”   
  
George wasted no time to take off his shirt, and wiggle his pants off. He disposed of his boxers and was now naked.   
  
He was already hard, and practically itching to fuck Sapnap.   
  
“You look so pretty in that sweater, all mine. You ready for me to take you? C’mon I wanna hear it.”    
  
He mumbled and moved to untie Sapnap’s wrists, he then proceeded to remove the vibrator and put the tip inside of Sapnap.   
  
He groans and clenches down on George as he pressed farther inside, until he was buried at the hilt.   
  
“So tight for me.” George leans down to whisper in his ear, nipping at his neck after trailing down. “You look so handsome baby.” He smirks and waits another minute before moving.   
  
His breath is deep and heavy whereas Sapnap’s is shallow and short in the heat. They’re both sweating, Sapnap a little more than George from his earlier exertion.   
  
Gradually the slow thrusting became fast, skin slapping against skin thrusts. Sapnap moaned out with each thrust as George fucked him whispering sweet nothings into his ear.   
  
George’s movements would become sloppier, as he approached climax and Sapnap begged him to do it inside.   
  
George nodded and gave a few more messy thrusts as he hugged Sapnap close to him and buried himself deep inside of him while he rode out his orgasm.   
  
Sapnap choked out a moan and came over himself, his hands and entire body trembling from the fiasco.   
  
“Should I give you a bath?” George whispered teasingly into his ear and Sapnap blushed, shaking his head.   
  
‘No, I can do it myself.” He mutters and George laughs, giving Sapanp a kiss on the lips before closing his eyes and yawning.   
  
“You can’t be serious.” Sapnap groans as George falls asleep within minutes. Well at least George’s face is really adorable when he sleeps.   
  
Sapnap smiles and takes in the feeling, his own exhaustion slips in and he closes his eyes letting himself rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to find a typo in this when I happen to be re reading it in like 5 hours, I know I will. I am legally blind. Forgive me and I hope you enjoyed. 
> 
> by the way if you wanna follow me on twitter for whatever reason it's @frogshaven
> 
> I will be talking more about the angst story on there if anyone's interested in it, well if I remember too. It's basically 40k words of mostly angst and then fluff at the end.


	7. The Games You Play (Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've really been slacking man but here's the next request. Surely the next one wont be out in a month+  
> sobs
> 
> This request is for @pog.
> 
> Dream(Top)/GeorgeNotFound(Top)/Sapnap(Bottom)
> 
> includes:  
> -Marking  
> -Rough Sex  
> -Overstimulation  
> -Blow Jobs  
> -Hand jobs  
> -Aftercare  
> -Dirty Talk  
> -Degradation

He’s had enough, this is where he needs a day to himself. He doesn’t need them, they can do whatever they want for all he cares. It’s not hard to figure out they’re trying to piss him off and he hates it.  
  
So why don’t they get the same treatment? If they want to be touchy in front of him then exclude him just to see him fume so be it.  
  
He’ll go find someone who wants to give him attention, it can’t be that hard. Well that’s what Sapnap tells himself as he gets dressed. On goes a shirt that he tucks into a black ruffled skirt he’d bought a few weeks ago out of impulse, then came the thigh-highs he’d had stored away for a few weeks in his drawer. He slips them on, looking at himself in the mirror in his room.  
  
He knows he looks absolutely _stunning_. Finally he puts on a pair of white sneakers before grabbing his car keys, going out into the dining room swaying his hips from side to side as he walks.  
  
There sitting at the table are the two themselves, Dream and George talking well until Sapnap walks in that is.  
  
Sapnap fills up a bottle of water at the sink before turning around, ready to leave after grabbing his car keys from the counter.  
  
“Where are you going?” Dream asks, eyeing the outfit he’s wearing.  
  
“What’s it to you?” Sapnap retorts, before continuing to make his way towards the front door without waiting for a response.  
  
He knows that was a cocky response but hey he was pretty annoyed at those two right now. They were purposely trying to drive him to the point that he begged for some sort of attention and he was _not_ going to let them pull it out of them.  
  
Once the front door is securely locked behind him he gets in his car, cranking the engine. Getting to his destination was a breeze, Sapnap was an exceptional driver in any situation after all. He parks the car and climbs out looking at the building in front of him.  
  
Night has started to creep in, making for a rather lovely environment from the big neon sign above the place illuminating his tan skin with purple and blues.  
  
It was a club, but not just any club. An explicit kind where he was sure to score himself a good-looking guy.  
  
He was in a relationship, he wasn’t looking to hook up. Just to kiss and get some marks on his neck to rile his other two lovers up. No harm would be done, Sapnap knew how to hold his alcohol so that wouldn’t be a problem either. If anything he was responsible, well not counting the fact that he was going to go make out with some stranger out of jealousy.  
  
Sapnap locks the car with a single click on the remote of his car, shoving the keys into a pocket of the skirt, concealing them away until needed when leaving.  
  
Even outside of the club he can hear the music, just that puts him in the mood. But when they did things like this Sapnap really couldn’t help but get bent out of shape, shaking the thought from his mind he inhales before walking into the club ready to put his scheme into action.  
  
  
____  
  
  
Things had gotten slightly out of hand, well by slightly he meant a lot.  
  
He’d drank a bit too much and now he was light-head, of course he could still think straight but his head was getting all fuzzy. This meant he’d have to stay here until he got sober before attempting to drive back home.  
  
And at this place the later it got the more weirdos that came around who would always look at others practically oozing sexual intentions with their gaze. Sapnap knew this from experience of having to leave to avoid gazes which was why he wasn’t trying to stay here much too late. Now it didn’t seem like he had much of a choice though so he merely made sure to sit in one of the tables in the furthest corner of the place.  
  
Head down, mumbling incoherent words to himself. The most embarrassing part of this all was that he hadn’t been able to flirt with a single guy the whole time. It was as if his social anxiety skyrocketed whenever he so much as approached a guy.  
  
What was wrong with him? He had no earthly idea but if he didn’t figure something out soon he’d be going back home empty handed in the sense that he couldn’t make his lovers jealous the way they’d made him jealous.  
  
It seemed he wouldn’t have to do anything at all when he heard someone slip into the booth across from him.  
  
His head shot up, immediate reaction being that it was a creep. Instead he was met with the shy eyes of a lean, _attractive_ guy. A small sigh escapes him, he doesn’t let his guard down though, still on high alert at the stranger.  
  
“I saw you sitting here alone and well I couldn’t help but notice that you looked pretty lonely.”  
  
The guy says, rubbing the back of his neck laughing softly and awkwardly. Sapnap titled his head up humming in response, his reply coming out in a slight slur.  
  
“Mmmm yeah my two boyfriends have been ignoring m’ to piss me off, decided I couldn’t take it anymore so here I am.”  
  
The guy blinks seeming surprised by this.   
  
“What? How could anyone ever ignore someone as cute as you.”  
  
Whether it’s meant to or not, the compliment goes straight to Sapnap’s ego. It makes him grin widely, putting his arms out across the table to the stranger. “Hehe, thank you I would say you look pretty handsome yourself.”  
  
The words are practically a purr, the man across from Sapnap biting his lip while staring into Sapnap’s eyes with a sense of longing.  
  
“Can I.. Can I kiss you?”  
  
“Thought you would never ask.” Sapnap replies, not taking another moment of hesitance to smash his lips forward onto the strangers’. The taste of alcohol lingering on his lips making Sapnap eager to taste more while he poked and prodded his tongue at the man’s mouth.  
  
The other opens up his mouth using his own tongue to forcefully push forward into Sapnap’s inviting mouth.  
  
Sapnap couldn’t get his mind off how fucking hot this kiss was, how much he absolutely loved it. Maybe it was just the fact that neither George nor Dream had made out with him in weeks that made him want to keep kissing the stranger.  
  
Eventually he felt the other pull back, breathless while still gazing into Sapnap’s beautiful brown eyes. “What’s your name?” He whispered out in a huff to which Sapnap gave a curt answer.  
  
“Sapnap.”  
  
“I’m Karl.”  
  
“Well Karl, I don’t want to say we’ll fuck but I don’t mind you touching me a little.”  
  
Sapnap smirks to which the others eyes light up with the excitement of a puppy eyeing a treat. “O-oh of course, I’d love that. Just tell me if you want me to stop.”  
  
“I will.” And with that Sapnap stood up to lean farther across the table and cup Karl’s face going in for another kiss. This one was more heated. The biting of tongues, Karl’s slender fingers find their way down to his waist, rubbing at the waistband of his skirt before trailing up his shirt to rub at his sides tentatively.   
  
It makes Sapnap so desperate to have someone touching him when no one else has been giving him this kind of attention.  
  
The second Sapnap pulled back from the kiss to breathe Karl was already to work on marking up his neck. Gently biting at the skin, sucking to make small little lovebites as a remembrance that this had happened, every time Karl nipped at his skin Sapnap would whine.  
  
He didn’t care that people could see, he was too wrapped up in the fact that someone was touching him and kissing him with so much passion.  
  
Every touch lights a flame on his skin, craving for more. Sapnap would bite his lip, soft breathy noises leaving his lip with each new hickey Karl left on his skin. There was no mistaking the pleasure coursing through his veins, if he didn’t know any better he’d take Karl somewhere more private.  
  
But he wasn’t about to go against everything he’d said in the beginning. Finally, even though he wanted to keep going he tapped Karl on the shoulder muttering a soft whimper to alert him.  
  
The man’s doe eyes stared up at him once pulling back, eyes glassy with lust. “You alright?” He asks, using his thumb to trace Sapnap’s lips.  
  
“Mhm, that was fun but I think I have to get going.” He mumbles, his head still fuzzy but not enough that he couldn’t drive home.  
  
“Hmm, bummer, well maybe I can give you my number.” Karl whispers to him, clearly a little embarrassed to ask. “Only if you want!”  
  
Sapnap smiles softly giggling. “Awh, sorry but I’ll have to decline, that was fun though, you’re a cutie Karl.”  
  
Then he gets up, giving Karl one last peck on his cheek before exiting the bar, his steps a little discombobulated as he fiddled with his keys excessively to find the keys in his skirt pocket.  
  
The engine roars to life, and then off he goes back home, in his frilly little skirt, shirt that was hiked up his waist ever so slightly and most importantly, his neck littered with love bites that he couldn’t wait for his boyfriends to see.  
  
What would they do? Would they get mad? He hoped they would, he wanted them to be so angry that they'd take what was theirs. _Him_.  
  
Sapnap pulls up into the driveway and gets out, laughing to himself as he locks his car and walks up the step to his home, unlocking the door.  
  
“Look who’s back.”  
  
He’s met with a stone-cold voice, if Sapnap wasn’t so giddy he might have been a little intimidated. “Yup! It’s me, did you miss me?” He croons, voice laced with sarcasm as he turns around to see George sitting on the couch, legs crossed, lips curled into a frown.  
  
“Where the fuck were you? Me and Dream were worried, you know.” He says a low huff in his voice, still not spotting the way Sapnap had been touched up by someone else besides he or Dream. “Really? You guys have been busy fucking a lot lately so I didn’t think you’d mind.” Sapnap says, tsking walking closer to George so that the other could look at him better.  
  
The lights were off besides a small lamp on a table next to the couch.  
  
Now that Sapnap has stepped closer George sees the marks on his neck and collarbone causing immediate rage as he sits up straighter. “Why is your neck covered with hickies Sapnap.”  
  
“Mmmm, I don’t know George maybe since you and Dream were obviously too busy with each other I got someone else to give me what I wan-.”  
  
George stands up, to walk up to Sapnap, harshly grabbing his wrist, not enough to leave bruises but it does shut him up. “Is that so? Maybe we went a little too far but you couldn’t help but be a slut and let someone else mark you up huh?”  
  
Sapnap whimpers from the degrading name he’s called nodding his head. “Yeah, t-that’s right.” A small stutter comes out even though he didn’t intend for it to.  
  
George uses his index finger to lift Sapnap’s chin up, his eyes burning with possession. “You’re gonna be a good boy right now though right? Dream’s in the shower, he’ll be out any minute and he’ll see you sucking my cock when he comes out here, _right?_ ”  
  
Whether Sapnap wants to admit it or not, the way George is looking at him makes him want to submit and just do what he says. Yet the brat deep in his soul tells him otherwise and he giggles at George’s question. “I don’t know, kinda mean that you only wanna have sex when you’re really upset.”  
  
The words sound mocking in a way to which George doesn’t want to tolerate. “Yeah? But the truth is you like it this way don’t you? You want to get me and Dream jealous so that we make you remember who you belong to?”  
  
He wants to deny it but he can’t, he squeezes his legs together whining, still shaking his head in denial.  
  
“I’m right aren’t I? I know I am, so come here and be the good boy I know you can be.” The brunette whispers to him in a gentler tone, his eyes still as fierce as they’d been before.  
  
There’s no resisting anymore, he knows that. So finally with one last pout of his lip he drops to his knees in front of George and his hardening erection. As much as Sapnap hates to admit it, he wanted this so badly and George was giving it to him so easy.  
  
“Remember to tap my thigh to tell me how you’re doing, okay? Am I fucking mad at you right now? Most definitely, but I can’t hurt my precious little baby. Well unless he wants it.” George whispers, running his hand through Sapnap’s black locks of hair.  
  
Sapnap nods up at George. “I will, I promise sir.” He uses the name on instinct and George seems to be pleased by the way he strokes Sapnap’s hair even more. “Good, now go ahead.”  
  
Everything in Sapnap tells himself to give more restraint, he wants George to make him. Normally he would be more defiant but after almost nothing for weeks he couldn’t find it in himself to be too much of a brat.  
  
His hands go to work, unzipping the fly and reaching into George’s briefs to reveal his half-hard cock.  
  
Sapnap gave it a teasing lick, trailing the tip of his tongue from the head to the base before taking the head in his mouth. “That’s it, you’re not wasting a-any time at all are you?”  
  
His boyfriend gives a grunt of satisfaction, tangling his fingers in Sapnap’s hair, George always loved how amazing Sapnap did with his mouth, getting a blowjob from him always worked wonders.  
  
He kept going after only a few seconds, half of George’s length already in his mouth. He was used to his size and had gotten quite good at taking both him and Dream at any given time, this was no exception.  
  
Sapnap bobbed his head, wrapping his tongue around George’s cock, making sure to get all the spots he knew his boyfriend absolutely loved. A moan was heard from the older male every few seconds as he abruptly yanked on Sapnap’s hair.  
  
“Shit, you’re way too good at this.” He mumbles the praise, bucking his hips once causing Sapnap to gag, quickly getting to deepthroating the entire length.  
  
A throaty moan from George is interrupted when a set of footsteps come towards the living room, the sight before him truly an unexpected one.  
  
"My, my you're finally home." Dream hums while drying his hair with a towel. "I imagine that you went to the club huh, judging by those marks on your neck."  
  
Dream knew George had never been a fan of marking up, that was more of his thing which meant George couldn't have been the one responsible.  
  
Sapnap can't respond, despite knowing this Dream seems to not care, striding over to sit down behind Sapnap, running a hand up his shirt to caress his sides, the action makes him shiver while continuing to suck off George.  
  
“You know Sapnap, you’re basically just begging for us to be rough with you, aren’t you?” Dream whispers into his ear, using his hands to pinch Sapnap’s nipples, making the ravenette squirm.  
  
Sapnap can’t answer, he’s too busy with George face-fucking him clearly about to reach his climax by the way his hips stuttered and the already salty taste in Sapnap’s mouth.  
  
“S-shit, Sap, you better take my load. You’re gonna take it so well like the little cockslut you are.”  
  
Well, it’s not like he has a choice so he just sits there, taking it as George grabs hold of his head pushing him closer letting out one final groan as he comes down Sapnap’s throat, but he had to admit those words were turning him on even more.  
  
With a small _pop_ Sapnap pulls his mouth off of George’s cock after his hair had been released  
  
Dream hadn’t stopped playing with his nipples, pinching and rubbing them freely.  It left Sapnap letting out a small moan every few seconds and with not much time to think George was back on him too, tugging at the hem of his skirt.  
  
Sapnap wants to say something, _anything_ but the chance was snatched from him when two fingers were shoved into his mouth with one word that he didn’t dare disobey.  
  
“Suck.”  
  
It was in such a firm voice, it made him shiver, complying easily.  
  
Doing what he was told, he moved his mouth back and forth the taste of George’s semen still fresh on his tongue as he sucked on his fingers. His boyfriend used his free hand to tap at Sapnap’s thighs motioning him to lift one up at a time so that discarding of his skirt would be easier.  
  
The instructions were simple, Sapnap wobbled slightly as he steadied his weight on one leg as George slid his skirt down, chucking them aside nothing more than a rag to him now.  
  
“We’re gonna fuck you so good, the only thing in your head is gonna be our names, got that?” Dream whispered huskily into his ears, placing harsh kisses on his necks trying to cover the ones made by the man he’d met not more than an hour ago.  
  
When George pulled out his slick fingers he and Dream switched places swiftly, eager to ruin Sapnap, reduce him but nothing to whimpers as he called out their names in desperation.  
  
“Hands and knees Sapnap.” Dream commands.  
  
In seconds Sapnap has done it, palms on the floor, knees on the carpet beneath him, even though he hates to admit it he's completely pliant under his two partners right now, everything they did to him was making him want to just beg to be fucked.  
  
That was something he refused to do, he had too much pride in himself to try and stoop down to the level of begging for anything. If he did neither of them would ever let him live it down, the only thing he could do was pray they wouldn't demand him to beg. It would be the end of him if they did, he just wouldn't be able to meet their request.  
  
His train of thought is broken when he feels pressure on his entrance as a finger circled his rim. A gasp is drawn from his lips, screwing his eyes shut as the singular finger enters him with no verbal warning.

  
The feeling was so foreign, it's been so long since he had anything up his ass so he knew George would take his time to stretch him out even if both of them were quite pissed they weren’t going to try and intentionally harm Sapnap.   
  
They loved him, the last thing either of them wished to do was hurt him. George muttered to him, telling him that if he needed to use his safe word at any moment that he could. Reassurance was always a good feeling, it made Sapnap feel safe.   
  
While George worked him open Dream had unzipped his pants and removed all articles of his clothing except his boxers. Now he was in front of Sapnap, palming himself to the sight of Sapnap’s mouth agape, letting out small noises from the finger inside him. The feeling was odd, it took a minute or two to become pleasurable but when it did Sapnap let out the sweetest sound making both George and Dream increasingly aroused.   
  
When George deemed Sapnap ready he pulled out the 3 fingers he had inserted, seemingly appeased by his work as he trailed kisses down Sapnap’s back, biting on a few spots with intention to leave a mark.   
  
Sapnap’s breath hitched, shifting his position a little when suddenly George grabbed his hips with enough pressure to bruise, grinding his hard on against his arse.   
  
Without noticing Sapnap was moving his hips back desperate to be fucked, earning him a low growl.   
  
“You’re so fucking needy Sapnap, you want to be fucked rough don’t you.”   
  
“Maybe.” Is the only thing Sapnap can say for his chin is grabbed by Dream, his own amber eyes meeting bright green ones.   
  
“Don’t get distracted, just because George is going to fuck you doesn’t mean you’re gonna ignore me.” The tone is so stern, so sure of itself.   
  
“Sorry Dreamie.” Sapnap purrs, licking his lip as he stares up at Dream who tsks at him in a displeased manner. “You’re so annoying when you talk, put your mouth to good use and suck me off whore.”   
  
Such snide words make Sapnap own cock twitch, for a second Dream looks at him smiling to make sure he’s okay. All it takes is for Sapnap to nod his head up and down frantically for them both to get back into the role. Immediately Dream is slipping his boxers down for his erection to spring up.   
  
Sapnap got to work as soon as he was told, licking stripes down Dream’s shaft, encircling the tip where a bead of precum was already beginning to form.   
  
Using one hand Sapnap stroked the base to give him stimulation there while he slowly worked his lips around the head, sucking while staring up into Dreams eyes. He knew how much Dream loved it when Sapnap used his hands and mouth to give him a mix of a blow and hand job.   
  
Where George was extremely vocal during sex Dream was quite the opposite, when he was being pleased or giving pleasure. An occasional grunt or a soft moan would spill from his lips a few times, that was it. Unfortunately Sapnap wasn’t in the mood to test his luck to try and get Dream to vocalize his pleasure, so he merely succumbed to the usual bobs of his head along with the strokes he gave Dream’s base at a different pace to throw him off.   
  
All the while George has thrust into him, it made Sapnap lurch forward and take more of Dream cock. He gagged, pulling off for a second, tears slipping down his cheeks. “Did I say you could stop?” Dream glowers at him, in an instant Sapnap is back to sucking while George starts bucking his hips after a minute of being inside of Sapnap.   
  
It feels weird after not having done it in so long but there isn’t much time for that when he’s too busy getting Dream off. So he focuses on that, sucking, and moving his hands skillfully to please his boyfriend.   
  
When the thrusts finally became pleasurable he moaned, causing vibrations that resulted in a loud moan coming from the man in control. “Shit, do that again.”   
  
Another vibration as Sapnap moans louder with another buck of George’s hips, staying focused on sucking Dream was getting harder from the pleasure in his rear end. At one point he stopped sucking completely, his mouth simply around Dream’s cock, hand falling slack to the floor.. “I didn’t fucking tell you to stop did I?”   
  
The only movement came each time George pulled out right to the tip only to bury himself to the hilt, making for quite the movement of Sapnap’s body with each push. With no time to react Dream thrusts his own hips to fuck Sapnap’s throat.   
  
“Looks like I’ll just have to do all the work myself.” Dream says, scoffing before a ruthless pace was begun, Dream’s cock slipping down his throat and hitting the back of it each and every time. Audible gags were heard but not once did Sapnap tap on Dreams thighs as the tears fell from his cheeks.   
  
It was all too much, Sapnap was about to cum without even having to be touched. Embarrassment was clear on his face by the shade of red it turned when he climaxed, his body tensing then relaxing all at once.   
  
George leaned over him to bite down on his ear, laughing. “Didn’t even have to get anyone's hands on you to come, I guess that's the life of a cheap slut.” Each word is dipped with poisonous intentions, it all just makes Sapnap feel better, being referred to as nothing but something for Dream and George to use. Even after coming neither of them let up their pace.    
  
With Dream relentlessly using his mouth and George thrusting his hips sloppily, cock hitting Sapnap’s prostate with every other thrust Sapnap was getting near his high again. George kept whispering crude things into his ear, telling him how he was nothing but a hole for them to fill. That he hoped he’d learned his lesson about never letting someone else touch him.   
  
“Gonna come all over that wrecked face of yours, you better keep your mouth open.” Dream says with slurred words, pulling his length out, hand jerking himself off a couple more times.   
  
Sapnap did as told, his mouth hanging open, tongue lolling out with a shameless expression. His high pitched moan leaving him with how hard George was fucking into him. It was already getting to be too much but he knew voicing that would be no use.    
  
Amber eyes burning with desire, face burning from all the crying he’d done. It was such a sight to Dream and the words flew off his tongue before he could really think about them.   
  
“Such a pretty boy.”   
  
Sapnap’s eyes widen, staring at Dream curiously.   
  
In seconds his face was splattered with Dream’s comes, some falling onto his tongue. If Sapnap looked pretty before he looked gorgeous now.   
  
“C’mon swallow it.” Dream says, fingers tilting Sapnap’s chin up to watch him do as asked of him. Still Sapnap’s body shook, moving forward as George continued to fuck him with little to no remorse.   
  
“F-feels s’good.” Sapnap finally said after swallowing, The words are slightly incoherent but adorable to Dream nonetheless. “Yeah? Like getting your eyes fucked out?” He teases.   
  
“N-n-”   
  
An answer is attempted but cut off by another violent thrust from George.   
  
“Want it inside?” George mutters to Sapnap, his thrusts getting more unsteady with each that followed.   
  
Sapnap nods his head to the question, close to cumming a second time from the over stimulation of Dream having started to jack him off. “You think you deserve to come?” Dream says, moving faster and then slowing down completely.   
  
“N-no sir!”   
  
“That’s right, but I’ll let it slide just this once.” He says. “Go ahead, cum from my hand just my hand. I know you want to, pretty boy.”    
  
At last Sapnap’s sent over the edge when George hits his prostate dead on one last time, coming inside of him, making Sapnap squeeze his eyes shut, coming onto Dreams hand and the floor beneath.   
  
His own adrenaline has him panting, relaxing when George slides out of him, leaning down to kiss his neck along with Dream kissing his forehead. “Learned your lesson?” Dream asks in a soft voice despite everything that just happened.   
  
“Yes, yes m’ so sorry, won ever do it again.” Sapnap says, eyes fluttering as he stares up at Dream with glassy eyes.   
  
George says he better have before following it with sweet comforting words, then his favorite part of sex, that one sentence that always made his heart race.   
  
“Let’s get you cleaned up.”   



	8. Wounded (Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request for @IAmASimp420
> 
> This is definitely on the lengthy side but I honestly love me a good dose of angst and I enjoyed writing this, also this has the same concept as the "Minecraft, But its Pitch Black" video on Dream's channel :)
> 
> Also has Minecraft Physics and is set in the Minecraft World
> 
> Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap
> 
> Includes:  
> -Heavy Angst  
> -Kissing  
> -Cuddling  
> -Fluff  
> -Some blood

Darkness, darkness in every direction. That’s the one and only way Sapnap could describe his surroundings.   
  
“You alright Sapnap?”   
  
Beside him Sapnap heard the voice of George as he reached his hand out to grab Sapnaps. He couldn’t depict much of his boyfriend’s features, merely being able to trace the outline of him and stare down at the hand that held his own.   
  
It was the only thing he could clearly make out, the flushed skin touching him as a form of comfort. “Yeah, just don’t know if we can beat this challenge.” Sapnap sighed squeezing the other’s hand.   
  
“Oh come on now, we definitely won’t with that kind of attitude.” The voice was far more upbeat than George’s. Just hearing it made Sapnap stand up straighter while rolling his eyes. “Yeah, yeah Dream I know sorry.”   
  
Dream scoffed before taking a step forward, the only reason Sapnap knew was because of the sound the grass made beneath them. “Let’s get going, start collecting wood and get cobble, I’m going to try and find food.   
  
Even though none of them could see each other, George and Sapnap nodded, their hands disconnecting while they both crept along to find a tree.

Sapnap knew there was a tree in front of him because of the short silhouette. Well, that and the face full of leaves he was greeted with due to the small size of the tree. He reaches his hands out to move them aside, getting to the actual wood of the tree.   
  
He began breaking it with his fists, hastily making himself a crafting table and rushing to make a wooden pickaxe.   
  
“How’s it looking over there?” George asked him, his voice off in the distance, probably working on getting his own supplies to begin mining.   
  
“Good! I’m about to start digging down.” Sapnap shouted back through the foliage still around him.   
  
“Okay, I already have everything so I’m going to go see if I can find Dream.”   
  
In all honesty Sapnap wished he would have told George to stay with him instead of saying it was okay. The pride he had would never let him admit it but he didn’t like being alone in this kind of situation.

Sapnap swung the pickaxe down to hit dirt over and over, the block breaking and moving into his inventory. This continued for a few more blocks until finally he reached stone and began collecting it. Once he had around a fourth of a stack he built up, crafting himself a stone pickaxe.

Above him the sky was beginning to darken. Even though the sky gave it off light it was projecting onto anything around him, still making for the world to be a pitch black.

"Dream? George?"

He shouted out, his hands cupping around his mouth after he stored his tools and crafting table away in his hotbar.

In the distance he heard a laugh, sure that it was Dream he attempted heading in the general direction. He'd made the mistake of not mining long enough to grab coal leaving him without any torches.

So along the way he had to stop and mine away, he struggled to find coal, finally resurfacing and quickly crafting himself a few torches.

With a torch in his off hand he began sprinting in the direction he'd heard the laugh. He barely stops in the nick of time, his foot dipping into a body of water, making him halt.

"Dream!! Georgeeee!!" He wailed a little more desperately now. He heard a few whispers a little to his right in front of him in the water?

They were hushed but still understandable.

"C'mon Dream, go, go!!" A British voice whisper-yelled.

"I'm going, be patient idiot." Dream hissed, the sound of something being placed in water soon followed.

Sapnap dashed off towards their general direction calling out. "Guys! What are you doing?"

He called only to hear George gasp. "He's here! Hurry up Dream, get in the boat!"

The tea-kettle-like laugh Sapnap knew so well followed as he heard them rummaging around and the sound of them rowing away. "What the fuck guys!!" Sapnap whined, yelling out at them.

"Oh don't worry! Youll catch up trashnap! Just go East, me and Dream spotted lava from a tall hill."

George yelled back, his voice growing farther and farther away as they left him.

Sapnap tsked, pissed off by the fact they'd abandoned him. He knew it was all for jokes but a part of him still was bitter about it. Upon another inspection of the sky above he realized nighttime had slipped in under his nose.

The moon high in the sky, still didn't give him any light. Only the small stick with a flame in his left hand emitting any source of brightness. Even with it the most he could see was shy of two blocks ahead of him.

He didn't have the wood to make a boat, so off he went to find another tree. His hands broke away at the block. In the middle of his expedition for wood an area whizzed past him, barely missing his leg.

Sapnap immediately spun around, scared since he couldn't see where the mob was. He could only hear the sound of it preparing to aim for him again.

Frantically Sapnap pulled his sword out, hands so sweaty it slipped from in between his fingers. Miserably he tried to catch it, only for it to fall to the ground.

Shit.

There wasn't another second to react, he tried to dodge but it was no use. An arrow hit him straight in the lower half of his arm, his health bar flashed to him in the bottom right of his vision briefly signifying two of his hearts had been stripped from him. He winced at the pain it brought, trying to find his sword in the dark since he'd accidentally dropped one of his torches, not having enough time to pull another one out.

Again, he took too long. Another arrow hit him in his calf causing a groan to fall from his lips.

His health bar flashed once more.

Four hearts gone. He had to get out of there, there was no time to try and find his sword.

Instead he stood up, running. Well trying to, it was difficult with the pulsing pain in his leg and right arm. Eventually he stumbled across a village, sprinting into a home where a village resided. He'd almost missed the village entirely which horrified him. He would have died if he'd walked by it.  His breathing heavy and ragged, he looked to his arm, watching the scarlet liquid pool from the spot he'd been injured. At his calf things weren't looking much better. As quietly as he could he ripped cloth from a worn brown shirt strewn in the corner. With haste he pulled the arrow from his calf, a cry caught in his throat from the excruciating pain.

Sapnap pulled his pant leg up, pressing the cloth against it to try and stop the bleeding, he tied it around his calf. Next was the arrow lodged in his arm. This one had gone in a little deeper, therefore being even more painful to remove. He followed the same process, pulling his sleeve up and tying cloth around the injury to stop blood from seeping out.  He used the remainder of the shirt to wipe blood from the stone floor beneath him. Day came eventually, he left the house before the village awoke, not a trace that anyone had been there besides the missing shirt.

With no food he was still low enough for him to be wary of his surroundings. 

After searching aimlessly in the dark for a while, he finally found a small farm in the village, taking wheat to make bread and snagged some carrots to eat. Happily he munched on them, wondering what to do with his clothes, they were still stained with blood meaning Dream and George would definitely notice.

For another 10 minutes or so he wandered around until he found a blacksmith with a cauldron of water. He used it to wash his shirt, hanging it to dry before putting it back on, a small rip in it from where the arrow had breached. Having been dried from the sun (that didn’t give off any light) it was a bit wrinkled but it would do.  His pants, well those were much harder to clean. He ended up having to just wet the section where blood had gone, until it faded to nothing. After waiting for that to dry he maneuvered back to his initial location where Dream and George had rowed off — He was glad to have put a torch down there to mark the spot easier.

He placed his boat and climbed inside, making way to go east. Within around 5 minutes he saw a lava fall, he prayed this was  _ the _ lava area. He rowed closer, seeing the outline of what he hoped was a nether portal.

His arm and calf ached, he worried he hadn't treated the wounds well enough, he vowed himself to not tell Dream or George about his encounter with the skeleton. They'd feel bad and begin to worry if not worse by teasing him for having not been able to fight a measly mob. His arm hurt drastically, especially from all the rowing.   
  
Approaching the hot magma he noticed that the outline he’d been seeing was indeed a nether portal. A sigh of relief escaped him upon seeing the manmade structure so close, he was afraid his arms wouldn’t allow him to row much farther if this hadn’t been the place Dream and George were talking about. He reached a piece of land near the lava and climbed out of his boat, breaking it to store it away.   
  
He didn’t want to go into the nether so instead he waited outside the portal, sitting down on a piece of obsidian. Besides him the lava would pop every once in a while, coming up in small little secks that would fall back down into the red, yellow and orange pool of liquid.   
  
Sapnap stared at it, mesmerized by the only real big source of light for as far as he could (or really couldn’t) see. He stared down at his feet before gazing at his arm. It only looked mildly suspicious. Hopefully Dream and George would be too caught up with beating the game to catch it.   
  
At some point the portal started to make it’s signature noise, meaning someone would come through. Sapnap perked up watching George and Dream soon appear in the purple wisps of the portal in the blink of an eye.   
  
“Maybe if you hadn’t been so reckless we wouldn’t have nearly  _ died,  _ Dream.” George scowled with a shield in hand, stepping out of the portal with Dream hot on his trail.   
  
“Yeah, yeah, I’m sorry Georgie please forgive me.” The blonde pleaded, an iron sword in his own hand. An audible scoff was heard coming from George. “Whatever.”   
  
Upon noticing Sapnap George’s frown quickly changed into a smirk. “Oh! You finally made it trashnap, it took you long enough.” He teased, making Sapnap’s stomach twist from the fact it kind of hurt since he literally almost died.   
  
“Whatever, I’m here now.” He said, his reply coming off a little more shaky than he wanted it to. Subconsciously he put his injured arm behind his back and crossed his legs. A jolt of pain went through him from the contact, his expression straining.   
  
“Yeah, you are. Me and Dream already have all the pearls and blaze rods, we even got you this so be thankful.” George said, dropping him an iron chestplate which Sapnap graciously picked up and put on, refusing to thank George.   
  
Dream broke them apart when they began to bicker, George arguing that Sapnap should thank him for being so generous while Sapnap merely stuck his tongue out, trying to keep up his playful banter even with the stinging in his injuries and heart.   
  
“C’mon guys, we have to get going before night falls again, you can wrestle each other later. Also, Sapnap, are you alright? you seem a little off.”   
  
What? Why was Dream catching on? He hadn't done anything for him to have suspected something. “No, of course not.” Was all Sapnap said before standing up, wincing a little brushing it off as stepping on a jutted part of the obsidian beneath him. Dream didn’t question him further and threw an eye of ender, directing them towards the water. Dream quickly put his boat down and let George get in.   
  
“Guys!! Please don’t leave me again.” Sapnap pleaded, only getting a loud “bleh.” in return along with the sound of rowing, another whisper yell of, “Go faster Dream," Before they were gone again, leaving Sapnap alone. 

Why was he being such a baby? It didn’t matter if they went on ahead, they  _ always _ played around like this. So why was he being so goddamn sensitive? It was getting on his nerves, his fists had balled up and he’d been digging his nails so hard into his flesh that blood started to drip from both his hands.   
  
“Pull it together Sapnap.” He mumbled to himself.   
  
His calf and arm still ached, he felt weaker. Probably from blood loss and possibly infection. Which was terribly annoying to be frank. He didn’t have anything to properly treat the wounds which would only be his downfall. He pulled the sleeve of his shirt up to yank the cloth up. It was tattered and stained crimson as he chucked it into the lava, watching it burn. The cloth on his leg met the same fate, sizzling in the scorching magma while Sapnap stared at the punctures in his skin.   
  
Dry blood caked his arm in some places so he quickly used the ocean water to rub it away. The pain seared through him like a bee stinging him over and over again, it was torturous. He had to bite down on his bottom lip hard to make himself keep from crying.   
  
Tears came to his eyes, blurring his vision. Weak and pathetic was how he felt right now, How could he have been dumb enough to let a stupid skeleton show him up. He also took liberty of washing his bloodied hands, the small little gashes he’d made with his sharp nails were small and hopefully unnoticeable. The feeling was really upsetting, the pit in his gut that told him George and Dream might make fun of him for almost being killed by a skeleton while they pretty much single handedly went to the nether, came back and were now heading for a stronghold, leaving him in the dust was obnoxiously hurtful. It shouldn’t have stung as much as it did, he looked down at the water right in front of him. He couldn’t see anything beneath the surface but the blue color of the water was visible to him at least. His reflection stared back at him, he looked like he was about to burst into tears, which wasn’t false.   
  
Sapnap closed his eyes, the tears already in them from the pain in his arm and calf slipped down his cheeks. But with them new ones formed, tears from the way he felt his heart splitting a little. Breathing now seemed like trying to balance a stack of 40 books on his head while he walked; impossible. Suffocation seemed to envelop him, the sun was setting and if he stayed here much longer night would come again.   
  
Just the thought had him scrambling to fetch the oak boat he’d crafted from his inventory, putting it in the water to climb inside and grab the oars, beginning to row as if his life depended on it. Which it kind of did. His tear-streaked cheeks were rid of when he swiped them away with the sleeve of his shirt.   
  
His left arm hurt badly as he rowed, he knew the wound on his arm was worse, the bleeding on that one had gone on for longer than it should have, meaning it would only get worse if he couldn’t treat it properly but he didn’t want to worry his lovers. At least the wound on his calf hadn't been as bad, he had to look on the bright side of things.   
  
Worst case scenario the wounds go infected, but there was no chance that would happen before he could make sure to treat them better. While rowing along in the direction the ender eye had gone he heard the sound of another boat and immediately strained his arms to work faster and catch up. “DREAM HE’S HERE.”   
  
George squealed, the sound of rowing picking up as Sapnap wailed. “Please cut it out.” Sapnap wailed loudly, rowing faster until he could barely see the oars of Dream and George’s boat. “If you thank me for the chestplate maybe we will.” George mustered.   
  
That’s what this was about? Anger bubbled up in Sapnap but didn’t last long, the anger turned to him being upset. This was so fucking stupid. “That’s all? I hate you George.”   
  
Sapnap groused, voice coming off a lot less intimidating than he’d wanted it to. “Awhh, is wittle baby Swapnap gonna cwyyy?” George teased in a baby voice.   
  
That really ticked Sapnap off, it crept up his spine and he went silent. He stopped rowing, he stopped everything. “So you gonna thank me Sapnap?” George called out a little in front of him now.   
  
“Fuck you George, Take your  _ stupid _ chest plate. I don’t need it.” Sapnap took off the chestplate and put it in his inventory. He rowed as fast as he could until he was right next to the opposing boat. He clutched the chestplate before hauling it at George, his eyes burned with fresh tears.   
  
George still didn’t seem to get the memo, but Dream on the other hand had stopped rowing and was staring at Sapnap intensely.   
  
“Yeah, you say that but watch you die without it, imagine you died when me and Dream haven’t died once. It would be rather embarrassing.” The brunette scoffed, giggling while he held out the chestplate. “Go on Sapnap, take it. I won’t be mad. All you have to do is say thank you and stop being a little meanie.” He sniffed to pull the act together.   
  
Sapnap felt himself starting to not care, he felt himself gripping the oars with such force they might splinter.  _ Deep breaths Sapnap, calm down, he doesn’t mean it,  _ Sapnap was so close to lashing out but he had to spare his own feelings so as to not risk hurting one of the people who meant everything to him. George went on, pushing it further, their little ‘joking’ talk. “You couldn’t even make it to the nether portal before we got back, you were so slowww. Maybe I should start calling you trashnap all the time.”   
  
The tone was obviously teasing, Sapnap knew it but he couldn’t help but be affected by them as if it was honey coated in toxic waste. “Sorry that I’m not a pro like you.” Sapnap jeered, while wincing when he felt something digging into his palm.   
  


Dream sighed, looking up at the darkening sky, if he knew what was going on Sapnap wouldn’t be able to tell. His face was covered by his trademark white porcelain mask, expressionless. 

“You started this Sapnap.” George said pointing at him with his index finger.   
  
Sapnap hung his head, wanting to say they’d been the two who ran away from him in the first place but he bit it back. “Yeah, I’m sorry.” Sapnap whispered in a hushed tone.   
  
“You better be! You cost us so much time Sapnap, maybe you should just stay behind next time and let me and Dream do a challenge alone, we could have completed this by now if you weren’t here.” George spoke fast, words slipping off his tongue faster than he wanted, he hadn’t thought about what he was saying, simply that he wanted to get on a higher pedestal than Sapnap. The words destroyed Sapnap. Each one was a punch, a stab to his gut, to his heart even.   
  
That’s why when George heard a hitch of his breath and saw the tears falling from his lover’s face, he knew he’d crossed the line. George's whole face immediately softened, brows furrowing, regret rising in him fast like a boat with a hole in the bottom, water filling it up uncontrollably.   
  
That’s why when Sapnap started to row away from them, with no effort of going fast, painfully slow even; George felt himself crack. Neither he or Dream said anything for some reason, they only watched as Sapnap slipped off into the darkness, the sounds of water sloshing around growing more distant.   
  
George hadn’t been breathing and now that he did he turned to Dream, who had taken his mask off. He'd known Sapnap was getting annoyed but he hadn't guessed he’d been hurt, his eyes were wide as he looked at George sternly because even he knew the last words he’d said would make any normal person feel terrible.   
  
George looked into the dark, the way that Sapnap had left. The air left his lungs but still he called. “Sapnap?”   
  
Then again. Louder this time, almost in a whiny voice. “Sapnap!?””   
  
Still no response.   
  
“Fuck. I messed up didn't I.” George whispered, he bit at his lip now analyzing everything he’d said to Sapnap. He’d been building up the mean words and then had landed the final blow. Sapnap and him always teased and joked with each other but this time George had taken a different approach and it had been an obvious misstep, his cruel words had hurt Sapnap and he felt like a villain to Sapnap rather than his boyfriend.   
  
Dream whispered to him softly. “I was going to say something, but your dumbass wouldn’t shut up.” Dream cursed at him but it wasn’t angry, more upset if anything. “Back at the portal I thought I noticed something off but I shook it off. But now seeing him again there’s definitely something wrong with his left arm. There's a hole in the sleeve and earlier he hid that arm behind him like he was trying to hide something from us, then his leg too. I can’t be sure but when he got up it almost looked like something was hurting.”   
  
George groaned, his hands retracting and putting the chestplate away, putting his face in his hands instead. “You’re kidding.” He whispered only for Dream to shake his head firmly.   
  
“We have to go after him.” Dream said, now the realization for some reason only having now settled in. “If whatever is wrong with his arm is bad and he didn’t take care of it well he could really start hurting soon. And we both have to apologize, he needs us George.” Dream said, picking up the oars with new determination and rowing off in the direction Sapnap had gone.   
  
<><><><><><><><>   
  
_ Any second now, they’ll appear right behind you. _ _  
_ _  
_ Sapnap repeated that to himself over and over again while he began rowing off. He even went slowly to give them a chance to say something,  _ anything _ . Well it was also partially because of how much his arms burned and how much his left one ached but still, they didn’t say a word, they let him go with nothing.   
  
That. That really and truly broke him. George had already hit the final blow but instead of there being immediate aftermath, he was hit again.   
  
_ Any second now, one of them is going to call your name and you’re going to turn around. They’ll see that you’re crying and immediately tell you they’re sorry and make you fit into their boat so they can comfort you. _ _  
_ _  
_ _ Anyyy second now,  _ Sapnap said with a smile on his face as he rowed with his hands that were bleeding and had a splinter or two embedded in them. But he ignored the pain there, even the pain in his arm and leg was gone. It was replaced by his heart shattering as he rowed further away with not a peep from either of his boyfriends. _  
_ _  
_ When he knew he was out of earshot, he turned and began rowing left, he could lose himself easily. He rowed for hours on end, until finally he decided to come onto a small island he nearly ran into with his boat in the dark. He climbed onto the land and collapsed, he looked at his hands, they were bloody again and he could see a few spots where pieces of the oar had driven up into his skin. Then he let his hands fall to his sides, heaving in and out while beginning to sob.   
  
George was right, all he’d been doing was dragging them down. But it was okay, because now he’d left so they could beat the game without him getting in the middle. He rolled onto his side and curled up into a tight ball, bawling into the grass below him. The moon was high in the sky and at this point if a mob found Sapnap and killed him he wouldn’t care. The sun would be rising soon but there was still plenty of time for a wandering zombie to come by and eat away at him. Or for a creeper to blow him to bits or even his worst enemy.

A skeleton.   
  
A skeleton to come and shoot him with it’s arrows until he lost all of his hearts. None of that could be as bad to what he was feeling right now.

He used the white bandana to cover his eyes and sleep away the aching in his arms, the pain in his heart and body to try and let himself ease up.   
  
<><><><><><><><>

  
Hours later the male woke up.   
  
Lips chapped, arms aching, body hot, calf numb from the agony, hands caked with dry blood. To top it all off he didn’t know where he was or how he was going to find the other two. But maybe he didn’t need to, maybe he could stay here and not be a nuisance to them.   
  
Sapnap opened the chat bar, he scrolled through all the achievements made, surprised to find that  _ [ Free The End ]  _ wasn’t in sight. Maybe they’d rested for the night? But they still would have gotten there by now. Which meant something had prevented them from beating the ender dragon. He wanted to find George and jab a finger in his direction, rubbing it in his face that even without Sapnap they hadn’t gotten to the stronghold any quicker.   
  
He closed the chat and put his head back down, rolling onto his side. He felt so tired…   
  
If his wounds hadn’t been infected before he knew they were now from how hot his forehead was when pressing his hand to it, the sun wasn’t bright enough for him to be so blisteringly hot which brought him to conclude he had a fever.   
  
Sapnap coughed into his forearm, his throat felt terribly dry, he looked in his hotbar to find one measly apple. It was better than nothing and his hunger bar was starting to deplete faster than he would have liked. In mere seconds nothing was left of the apple, he watched as his hunger increased a little, halting only one bar away from being full.   
  
Honestly eating the apple like that with his bare hands was in no way sanitary but oh well, there was no going back in time.   
  
What was he to do now? If he stayed here night would come again and there was no way he could survive another night. Mobs would be sure to swarm anywhere they could and close in on him, taking his life and sending him back to start where he would have nothing better to do but stay still.   
  
Maybe resting would do his pounding head some good, even if he died it didn’t sound too bad right now.

Why was it that he didn’t say anything? He could have told George to cut it out, to tell him to please not say such awful things to him, words that tore him apart piece by piece. Yet instead he avoided it entirely all while telling himself it was to not hurt George but now he’d probably done worse. If he wasn’t so exhausted he would have kicked and screamed, thrown a child-like tantrum from what had happened.   
  
It hadn’t been George’s fault, it was just Sapnap being overly sensitive. But then again he was just a human being, he was allowed to be upset, yet still if he’d just actually voiced his opinion he could have prevented this.   
  
What if the reason Dream and George hadn’t beat the game yet was because they were searching for him?   
  
He was about to tell himself that it was all his fault but then again George had told him he was slowing them down, that they could have beaten the game if he wasn't sure. Keywords, ‘If he wasn’t there’ which he thought meant leaving would solve everything. Even Sapnap knew it would be no use though, there was no chance they’d find him when the world was quite literally pitch black. Maybe, just maybe a teensy part of him wanted them to find him. So out of spite he took a torch from his inventory and placed it near the sandy shore before closing his eyes again, letting slumber consume him.

<><><><><><><><>

“Sapnap! Fuck oh my god, Sapnap. Please wake up!  _ Please.” _ _  
  
_

What?   


  
Who was talking to him?   


  
Sapnap tried to open his eyes, groaning softly from the heat he felt. His body felt so terribly hot.   
  
“Shit, shit he’s burning up.” A panicked voice was speaking in a british accent.   
  
“Why the fuck does he have a fever?”   
  
Still oblivious to who was talking he whined. The british voice was a hint but with his head all muddy and body so uncooperative he couldn’t get the cogwheels in his brain to turn enough to figure anything out besides that he felt like he was about to  _ die _ . "I don't know but we need to get him cooled down."

Sapnap was startled to feel himself being lifted up into someone's arms. Eyes finally fluttering open he was met with Dreams face above him, Dream looked down at him, his eyes filled with worry. "Sapnap, you're gonna be okay." The man said, rubbing Sapnaps forehead gently.

As much as Sapnap wanted to neglect this, to pull away and ask how in the world they found him, he can't seem to form any words besides a small mumble. It takes him a few seconds to realize that the world isn't dark anymore.

Trees are visible now, his lidded eyes glance over towards the ocean that he now knew stretched for miles.

"We have to get him back to the nearest village, you marked it right George?"

George was a few feet away, shaking some as he nodded his head up and down. "Yeah, let's go."   
  
The brunette looked distressed, if he could Sapnap would ask what they were doing here but his body didn't want him too. With fatigue sinking into him he rasped out another low cough, before passing out. 

<><><><><><><><>

The crickets woke him up.   
  
Sapnaps eyes opened with a start. How long has it been?   
  
Above him there was a ceiling made from wood, a mattress beneath him, he was in bed. The covers over him were a light blue in color.   
  
His head wasn’t throbbing as bad anymore but his body ached so badly. Upon trying to sit up a damp small towel fell from his forehead. The left sleeve of his shirt was ripped off, and around his arm where he’d been shot there were bandages. He stood up, finding that his leg hurt, making him look down to see bandages there as well with his pant leg gone as well.   
  
Sapnap heard the sound of the door opening and Dream walking in on him. “Sapnap! You’re awake.” His face flashed with some depiction of relief, joy, then realization. “You need to lay down.” Voice was firm but still placid, as if Sapnap was a small glass ornament that would break if dropped onto the ground.   
  
“D-don’t want to.” Sapnap mumbled, staring down at the floor, tears already coming to his eyes from remembering the events prior to him waking up. Now staring at his hands he realized they were also bandaged all the way down to his wrists. “I didn’t ask if you wanted to, you have to.” Dream pressed on, walking forward to give a soft nudge.   
  
Reluctance was present but with a sigh Sapnap compiled, sitting back down on the bed and laying down. Dream swiped at his tears with his thumb tenderly, leaning down to kiss away the ones the new ones that formed. “Hey, shhh don’t cry. It’s okay, me and George got you. I’m sorry for leaving you behind earlier, I promise I won’t ever do it again. George went out to get us some food but when he comes back he’s gonna apologize too.”   
  
“He didn’t mean what he said..?” Sapnap asked, unsure of his own tone. “Of course not sweetie, he was being an idiot.” Dream said to him reassuringly, taking a seat on the bed near his abdomen.   
  
His mask was nowhere to be seen. Probably set aside somewhere but Sapnap didn’t really mind, it meant he got to stare at Dream’s handsome face which rarely happened outside of them being alone. “Okay.” Sapnap mumbled, a cough rising in his throat once again.   
  
Dream immediately stood up, pressing his forehead to Sapnap’s forehead. “Your fever hasn’t gone down.” He said, clearly frustrated as he grabbed the strewn small cloth and dipped it into a cauldron in the corner of the house. Soon enough Dream draped it over his forehead, the cold wet material on his skin made him hum.   
  
At times like this Sapnap got to see the side of Dream that was caring and compassionate which he didn’t show just anyone. It was exclusive to him and George which he would never get enough of, he closed his eyes and bit his lip. “I’m sorry for worrying you and George so much, I was trying to catch up and then a skeleton got me and I couldn’t kill it and then I-”   
  
A finger was brought to his lips, shushing him of any further words.   
  
“It’s okay Sapnap, what’s important is that you’re okay.” Dream whispered to him lovingly, taking his seat back on the bed. “Now get some sleep okay? When you wake up I promise me and George will be here.”   
  


Sapnap trusted Dream, he really did, so he nodded and let himself get into a comfortable position. He reached out his hands to grab at Dream’s, he was shocked but smiled and moved his hand to clasp the others. “You won’t go anywhere right Dream?”   
  
Even with the reassurance he just wanted to hear Dream say it to him directly.   
  
“No, I’m not going anywhere Sap.” He used his free hand to brush back some of Sapnap’s loose strands of hair ever so gently. A smile spreads across Sapnap and nods his head before closing his eyes, feeling as Dream squeezed his hand before he drifted off.   
  


<><><><><><><><>   
  
When Sapnap fluttered his eyes open again a hand was pressed up this cheek, checking his temperature he presumed.   
  
“You’re awake.”   
  
It was George, he had a soft expression on his face while Sapnap looked up at him through heavy lidded eyes. “Yeah, I am.” He mumbled back, his arm felt sore but not as worse as it had been.   
  
“I’m so glad you’re okay.” George said, he looked ready to cry, his bottom lip quivering as he dropped the cloth that had once been on Sapnaps forehead to lean forward and wrap his arms around him.   
  
“I’m sorry about what I said Sap, I didn’t mean any of it baby, me and Dream love having you with us. You’re so so special to the both of us, I just thought it would be funny to run away from you and make those jokes but I was wrong.”   
  
George whispered to him soothingly, bringing one hand up to stroke at his hair. “I love you, you’re so pretty and amazing.”   
  
Such compliments were making Sapnap’s heart start racing while he buried his face into George’s chest. “I love you too.”   
  
George continued to embrace Sapnap eventually climbing into the bed with him. “I missed you,” Sapnap admitted, looking at George, who was nestled next to him with his arms wrapped around Sapnaps waist, Dream who had been quiet, shuffled over and joined them in the now cramped bed.   
  
The embrace the two older men gave Sapnap filled him with warmth and a swelling fuzzy feeling in chest. He buried his head into the crook of Dream’s neck and smiled, really he could have cared less about how much they were squished in together. If anything it meant they were closer which Sapnap needed right now, George was now situated behind him, close enough for Sapnap to feel his breath tickle his ear a little.   
  
“You scared us Sap, don’t ever do that again. We care about you, so be careful and tell us if you’re injured next time.”   
  
Sapnap nodded in agreement as another yawn escaped him. “I’m still tired. Can we please sleep some?”   
  
George laughs and nods, kissing the back of Sapnap’s neck tenderly before agreeing, Dream naturally doing the same.   
  
“Night Sap.” Dream whispered. planting a kiss on the ravens lips as Sapnap closed his eyes and the three of them fell asleep, entangled into each other’s warmth.   
  
  



End file.
